My Hero Australia
by ReaderWriterfella
Summary: Izuku Midoriya travels to Australia as part of the UA Exchange student program. Where he continues his dream to become the worlds greatest hero!
1. Prolouge: The Exchange Student Program

**Prologue: The exchange program**

As the school day begins to end. Aizawa grabs the attention of his students before dismissing them. "As you are aware UA has branches across the globe. This allows students the ability to exchange to different countries to gain more experience in Hero work from a different lifestyle and way of living. Those of you interested are reminded to return the proper paperwork by tomorrow morning. That is all."

With that he casually strolled out dragging his sleeping bag back to the staff office. The moment everyone was sure he was gone everyone erupted into discussion about where they wanna go if they got the chance.

European countries were mentioned as well as America. America had tickled Izukus interesting since All Might himself went there in his youth. But he was still unsure about it or more like he was unsure of where in America to go since it had multiple branches scattered across the states.

Izuku eventually began to walk out with Iidia and Uraraka as they normally would until a skeleton like figure with blonde hair caught his attention "Young Midoriya. Glad I found you do you have a moment?" Izuku looked back at his friends and they gave him a nod signalling they'll catch up with him at the dorms. Knowing that whenever the two spoke they usually do it in private.

They both stepped into the now empty class 1A classroom. "So what did you need to speak to me about" asked Izuku casually but also curiously. All might leaned back against Aizawas desk "To discuss the exchange student program. I'm sure you're aware of it" Izuku nodded confirm he knew "Good. Have you thought about putting your name in or where you want to go?" "Well now you mentioned I have been thinking about it. And America comes to mind since you yourself went there." All Might nodded "I see. I did make a good impression there and of course I meet Dave there. But I to be honest I wouldn't recommend it."

The last sentence caught Izuku off guard and he automatically began to wonder why. Seeing his reaction All Might was quick to give an explanation "The reason being is that a large majority of students apply for America. And that America is full of hero's willing to show what they got and even undercut other hero's to get ahead. So even if you got accepted to go. They competition to be the best is overwhelming they won't even give you a chance even with the power of one for all. Only reason I made a name for myself there is because of Dave. With out his knowledge or friendship I would've achieved nothing."

Izuku processed this information part of him felt like he should still try and prove he's got what it takes to come out on top. He's done that before but it usually came at a cost. Maybe that's why All Might was against the idea. "Well if you think that then where would you recommend I go?"

All might put his hand to his chin and scratched it in deep thought. "Hmm I honestly believe you should go somewhere that no one really considers for hero work. But is hostile enough to help you train harder and go beyond your limits but also somewhat safe to keep your mother from worrying." All Might smirked as an idea came to his head "How about Australia?"

"Australia?" Izuku knew of the country but at the same time he knew nothing about it. The only thing he could think of was that is had a reputation for dangerous wildlife. He couldn't think of any world class hero's that came from there. Not even one to be mentioned in his notebooks. "I don't know. I know nothing of the place. Do they even have a UA branch?"

All Might took another moment of thought "Now I think about it there isn't. They never got one built for reasons I'm unaware of." There was a long pause "How about this. If you wanna commit to the idea then I'll talk to the principal and see if we can pull a few strings to get you in the right direction. You just handle the paper work side for applying."

Izuku thought about it. weighing the pros and cons of the situation that was presented to him. Actually he was mumbling as is as standard habit he seems to find himself in unknowningly.

Seeing this All Might rolled his eyes and cut into his thoughts "Don't over think it kid!" Izuku shakes his head out of thought and looks at all might "look you're young and if you're gonna be committed to the hero lifestyle after graduating this place then you need to enjoy your youth while you can. It's an adventure and a life experience."

Izuku thought for a short moment and looked at All Might with determination in his eyes along with a small smile "Okay All Might. I'll do it." All Might patted the young green haired hero with pride "Good to hear, you best be off to catch up with your friends. I'll talk to the principal."

 **A week later**

As the class fell silent to the presents of their home room teacher, Aizawa let a sigh "Okay. So the results are back for those who applied for the exchange student program. And I'll read them out as follows. And keep quiet until I'm done I don't have all day."

Aoyama = France (not surprised)

Kirishima = America (New York city)

Bakugo = America ( Los Angeles)

Iida = England

Tsuyu = Brazil

Koda = South Africa

Sato = England

Yaoyorozu = Italy

Toru = Italy

Midoriya = Australia

"As you can see everyone who applied got where they wanna be as for the rest of you. Well it's obvious that you either forgot to hand in the paper work or didn't wanna go. Classes dismissed."

Izuku couldn't believe it. He was going to Australia and he still didn't research the place since he was to worried about training and yesterdays test. But now reality started to kick in. He was excited and overwhelmed with worry too. What's it like there? What's gonna happen when he is there?"

"Youre going to Australia Deku? That's so cool" his face turned blank as he slowly turned to a bubbly brunette that spoke to him. Looking at her friendly and cute features confirmed his suspicions that it was Uraraka that spoke to him "uh uh y-yeah. Going to the land down under. C-can't wait" he forced the worlds out in an effort to make conversation

"I never could think of where I wanted to go so I didn't bother with the application form but hearing that Australia was an option I'm kinda jealous that you're going." "R-really? You like Australia" "Of course they have the cutest animals there. Have you seen a koala? They're adorable" _kinda like you are when you get nervous like you are now_ she thought to herself but blushed quickly realising that she was talking to her crush. In a moment of panic she got up "IGOTTAGOSTARTONHOMEWORKBYE!!" She ran out of the room quicker then Iida did with his new upgrade to his engines.

Left in confusion Izuku returned to thinking about his upcoming trip to Australia

What can he expect when he goes there?

 _First time writing. Got no idea what I'm doing son I'm basically winging it. See what the fuck happens. Hope all enjoy._


	2. Chapter 1: G’Day G’Dat

Izuku ran through his list in his head confirming everything was packed for his trip. Thought process was broken by a knock on his door. With out looking he simply answered and continued packing. "It's unlocked"

Then door opened then closed "so uh you're almost ready then I see." He recognised the voice and looked over to see Uraraka standing there with her hands behind her back with a gentle smile. Izuku always seemed to be caught off guard with her random visits and cuteness

A light blush if nervousness slowly began to appear on his face "ah uh yeah. Just making some last minute checks before mum takes me to the airport." She nodded listening "Its gonna be weird not seeing everyone for a while. Especially you and Iida. Place is gonna seem so quiet" she looked down thinking about it.

Izuku could see her sadness. It finally struck him that he was leaving behind his friends. Friends that helped go Plus Ultra. He tried to act confident for her "I'm not gone for ever Uraraka. Just a little while. I'll be back before you know it." His confidence worked since he managed a small smile from the small brunette "Well I just came by to wish you luck on your adventure. And that I might miss you a little bit."

He blushes again in response to the last sentence she spoke "uh y-yeah I'll miss you too." He have a nervous smile and an awkward silence fell in the room. Both students looked between each other and the ground.

Uraraka looked up nervously "Deku... I uh I..." Izuku looked up curiously waiting for what she had to say. This automatically put her under pressure "... I um I GOTTASAYGOODBYETOTSUYUBYE." She turned on her heal and bolted out the door leaving Izuku alone in his dorm.

Meanwhile out in the hallway Uraraka was mentally angers at herself _damn it. That was your chance! You had your moment to express yourself to him and now you won't get that chance for god knows how long. It's okay Uraraka you can be patient. What if it's too late? What if he falls for some Australian girl? What if something happens to him and I never got to tell him how I felt?!? NO! You can't think negatively like that. You'll get your chance again just gotta wait. Be patient._

With that Uraraka walked off to say goodbye to Tsuyu like she said she would.

 **2 hours later**

As Izuku stood beside his mother at the airport he noticed that it was quiet possible that she was more nervous then him "Im gonna be fine mom. You know that right?" She looked up at her boy "It's a mother's instinct to worry about her baby no matter how big and strong they get" he gave her a warm smile to comfort her worries and it was infectious that she naturally smiled back.

"Ready for the trip Young man?" Came a voice from behind the two. Both turned to see All Might walking up to greet them. "As ready as I'll ever be I guess" he nodded "Glad to hear it. I also brought someone with him who wished to say goodbye on your journey." A flash of confusion appeared on izukus face and notice a pair of red eyes looking up at him from behind All Mights leg.

"Eri?"

She walked up nervously to greet Izuku as he dropped down to one knee to greet the young girl "Hi Mr Deku. I wanted to wave goodbye to you before you left." She said in a shy quiet voice. This naturally caused everyone with in ear reach to smile at her pure innocence.

Izuku gently wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle hug and she gave one back in return "I'm glad you came to see me off Eri. Can I ask a favour?"

She looked up at him and nodded listening to his request "Can you keep an eye on my friends for me? I can only trust you to keep them out of trouble" he gave her a quick wink and she nodded happily confirming she would do her best to keep this favour of his.

With one last hug to everyone Izuku walked off to catch his plane. Of course as he walked through customs he was sure he could his mother crying about her baby boy leaving.

 **Sydney Australia**

A man sat in his chair waiting for the plane to arrive. He was beyond out of his comfort zone. Especially here in the city, the quick this kid gets here the quicker he can get out and return to the bush. He sat back in his dust covered ariat boots and jeans. A plan blue t shirt was the only clean thing he wore along with a camouflaged cap.

He scratched his brown beard considering the fact that he might be due for a shave. But was simply to lazy to keep with such hygiene.

Out of the corner of his eye he spots a boy in a school uniform and green hair walking around confused. He looked at his phone looking at the photo he was given to by UA and confirmed that was the kid he was waiting for.

Izuku walked around the airport in a daze. He made it he was in Australia. "Midoriya?" Said a rough husky voice. He looked towards a voice and saw a man walking up to him. He wasn't tall but wasn't short either. Wasn't fit but wasn't over weight. In fact he was kinda average looking in terms of body. But he did look intimidating. Izuku couldn't tell if it was the look in his hazel eyes or the fact that he's outfit made him appear that way.

"I'm Midoriya" he said to the man standing in front of him "G'day then. Names Dan. I'll be the one babysitting ya for the next while. If you got all your shit together we'll get moving then" Izuku simply blinked and nodded in response. This Dan guy seemed very blunt and straight to the point. He sure as he didn't seem like a teacher. He didn't even seem like a pro hero but maybe that his due to the fact he wasn't wearing a hero costume.

They made their way out of the airport and to Dans ute which was a Landcruiser. Izuku had never seen the likes of it before. After quickly loading up they began their journey out of the busy city. "So kid what do expect to do while you're here?" Asked Dan. Izuku thought for a moment and replied "Well I'm sort of hoping to learn more about hero work and do what I can to help while I'm here." Dan nodded at his response "My understand is that you're pretty good at taking on villains and that sort of shit but haven't done much rescue work. Australia is a place where shit goes wrong on a regular bases and it's hardly the villains causing the problems. Most of the time it's Mother Nature. So my plan is to teach you how to look after your self in a worst case scenario and save lives as well. It also wouldn't hurt to give you a bit of combat knowledge."

Izuku listened to Dans plan and thought about it. It was true he didn't have much experience saving people except for Bakugo. And saving Eri but I'm that scenario Eri more or less saved him to help save her. So with that in mind Izuku agreed to this plan.

"I'm told you're a bit of a training freak is that right?" Izuku nodded "yeah. I need to do what I can to get stronger and control my quirk better." Dan nodded "I'm sure I can get you to sweat a bit young fella. We'll start off up in the mountains and work on that side of the work. I understand this was meant to be an exchange student deal but because of how things work here your principal basically got this set up for you like work experience. So occasionally the only school work I'll get you to do is what ever UA emails me. Apart from that we'll be living in the scrub. Do a good job and you might get rewarded with a decent bed."

Izuku processed Dans words. This basically sounds like what he and class 1A did with the wild wild pussy cats. But except this time he was gonna do it alone. And it's possible that whatever Dan has planned for the green haired hero in training could be worse then anything the pussy cats could think of.


	3. Chapter 2: One For None

"Hey there freaks this episode of the joe Rogan podcast is brought to you by our sponsors..."

Izuku was never really one for podcasts he enjoyed music when he was in the mood to listen to it. But Dan had informed him they'll be traveling for roughly 8 hours to get to what he referred to as the high country. As if the long flight hadn't exhausted him enough and gave him jet lag. But Dan knew that young Midoriya would enjoy this particular podcast. Plus it was a good way to kill at least 3 hours

"... I'll also have shows on this week at the laugh factory. Okay that's it done. My guest today ladies and gentlemen is a legend among men. I've been trying for years to get this guy on and has only just recently found time to do this episode with me. He has recently been picked as number 1 Hero not only in his home of Japan but as number 1 around the world. That's right you heard me around the world. And he's been given the nickname as the symbol of peace. SO let's not delay it any longer ladies and gentlemen please welcome ALL MIGHT!!!" The theme music starts to play and Izuku lights and quickly turns to Dan who's casually driving trying not to let his smirk be noticed.

"Before you ask this is roughly about 3 months after he was selected as number 1 and after that famous rescue video of his."

Izuku sat back and enjoyed the scenery out the window and listened to the episode. All might talk about going to UA and his time in America. Also going into great detail about his debut rescue and announced that he was here. But Izuku quickly noticed when ever joe asked about his quirk All Might became quiet the word smith and was smooth at dodging the question.

Majority of the trip felt awkward. Dan sure seemed like a nice enough guy but he wasn't much for words. By now Izuku expected to at least learn what his quirk was. That's if he had one at all. But when Izuku asked questions about Australia itself Dan was happy to answer to the best of his ability. Eventually they arrived to the spot they were gonna stay. They were truly high up in the high country with amazing mountains ranges and bushlands unlike anything Izuku has ever seen. He never expected to see such untouched beauty and wilderness. "Rito mate. I think it's safe to assume you don't know what a swag is so how about I set up camp and you gather a bit of fire wood for the night."

Without argument Izuku nodded and got to collecting wood. By the time camp was set Izuku was proud of the pile he had collected and even got a fire going. Unknown to him a guest had also set up camp and was yet to introduce himself to Izuku but Dan had already said g'day to his old mate.

Both men walk to join Izuku around the camp fire "Midoriya. This is me old mate Know. Know this is Izuku Midoriya. He's the young bloke who's gonna learn a thing or two from us." Izuku quickly stood to introduce himself and look at Know. He was an elderly aboriginal man with long hair and a beard with streaks of white being seen through it. He wore a red flannel shirt and jeans along with an old akubra hat. He held out his hand to shake Izukus hand "Pleased to meet ya young fella" Izuku shook his hand "pleasure is mine sir" the moment they made contact Izuku felt cold and shiver went up his spin and he became breathless.

Izuku blinked and took a step back "w-what just happened?" He was clearly surprised by the sudden feeling he just had. "Oh that's just my quirk activation. Don't stress. Unless you got a secret you don't me to know about" he said with a chuckle. And of course naturally he had to explain his quirk.

Name: **Djalu "Know" Gurruwwiwi**

Quirk: **Knowledge**

 **Know has the ability to have complete and full knowledge of anyone he touches to the the very moment he touches them. Such knowledge includes memories, secrets, thoughts and feelings. Unfortunately his brain works like a hard drive and has to mentally delete knowledge of people he has meet in order to gain new knowledge of other people!**

Izuku processed the mans quirk it was incredible it works similar to Sir Nights foresight quirk. "That's amazing." Of course instinct kicks in and the green haired boy automatically starts writing down this into his notebook. While doing so Dan adds to the conversation "Thanks to this bloke. He has helped police helped family's find closure. Particularly victims of serial killers and rapists. By touching them he's been able to find the truth and find the locations of victims bodies."

Know sighed at the praise he was given "the problem is I see things as clear as you boys in front of me. I honestly struggle to sleep sometimes. Having flashes of seeing innocents murdered or other dark deeds. It's a curse... but it's a sacrifice I take for the right reasons. It's best way for an old coot like me to be a hero."

Izuku was moved by knows words until a thought came across his mind. Know touched him... know has knowledge of him... that means he knows about his quirk!!! Izuku was panicking _oh fuck! The secret is out! He knows about one for all!!_

Both men noticed the young boys sudden worries look. They looked at each other and gave a look confirming they know what's going through his head. "Calm down mate we already knew about One For All before you got on the plane here" said Dan

Izuku goes wides eyed hearing this information and Dan quickly steps into explain "All Might informed me that you were the one to inherit the power that was once his."

Izuku was shocked that All Might so willingly told them this secret "I don't believe it. He was so strict about not telling anyone"

"Well to be fair in his defence I kinda busted him on the fact years ago. Considering my quirk is kinda like One For All's weaker slower brother."

"Wait... WHAT!!!!"

"Hmmm how do I explain this.. well you know how some quirks are similar. For example healing quirks or animal mutation quirks. There's different types of how the quirk works but it's kinda basically the same give or take right?"

Izuku nodded glued to Dans words "Okay so naturally in this big large word it's possible that someone had a quirk similar to a certain cunt faced villain that the beloved symbol of peace king hitted a few weeks ago."

Izuku was frozen processing everything Dan was saying but he knew he wasn't done speaking. "But what if the someone who had that similar quirk wasn't a top grade asshole. But instead a good person. Used there power to take quirks away from villains and give it to someone else worthy of that quirk who is quirkless."

Izuke nodded "so basically there was someone like All For One but was a good person at heart instead of being evil?"

"Bingo"

"So what's your quirk exactly? How's it like One For All?"

"Well I average about 3 quirks. Super strength almost similar to yours, self healing and heightened senses. But I'm extremely limited with my abilities. My strength isn't on the level of yours, my healing is slow for example if I broke my arm it'll take an hour to heal properly."

"Why is your quirks limited in such a way?"

"Because the creator of the quirk made it that way as a form of sercurity. In the off chance they made a mistake and gave a quirk to someone with villainous intentions then it would give regular hero's and the cops a fighting chance to stop them."

"So why send me here with you two then?" "Because Midoriya mate. It's recently been discovered by yourself and all might that you have more then 1 quirk. 8 quirks actually. I'm the only one All Might knows that has the ability to manage more then one quirk. With the exception of people like todoroki but he's a different case."

Izuku sat in silence. Nothing made sense to him. Why didn't All Might tell him about any of this? Why was he left in the dark? He almost felt betrayed like when he found out Mirio was supposed to be the one that inherited One For All.

Know could see the internal battle the young boy was having "This is a lot to process in only a few short minutes I know. And the long drive and flight doesn't help much either. How about you crawl into bed and we'll work on the game plan in the morning."

Izuku sighed and he did feel tired. Exhausted actually. He hasn't slept since he left his dorm back in UA. He agreed with Know and go up to crawl into his swag but stopped to look at Dan "One last question."

"Shoot"

"What do you call your quirk?"

"... One For None."

 **Melbourne**

In the darkness of the night a tall slim red head wearing lingerie and a lab coast smirks as she she listens to her victim gasp for air "Honestly sugar I expected a big strong man like yourself to put up a better fight. But this does raise a question. When a hero needs rescuing then who saves the hero?" The mans body starts to twitch and tears roll from his eyes. There's no way for him out of this hopeless situation.

"How does it feel knowing the pathetic life you lived has gone to waste. Knowing that your life isn't worth saving despite how many people you saved"

The only answer the red head got was another gasp of air. "Well this has been fun for me bye bye" she closed her fist and the mans body automatically fell limp and within seconds blood began to pour out of the mans mouth. And she couldn't help but giggle at how satisfying it is to watch.

Name: **Doctor Vixen**

Quirk: **Organ Manipulation**

 **She has the ability to control someone's vital organs with her hands. But in order to do so she has to be with in a 30 meter radius of her victim and can only control two people at a time.**

The twisted minded red head turned on her heel to leave but was blocked by a dark purple mist. Suddenly a figure emerges from it "your a difficult woman to track down Doctor."

The red head raised a brow as she came face to face with Tomura Shigaraki.


	4. Chapter 3: Dan Origins

Vixen crossed her arms smirking "Well well. Didn't expect the league of villains to go through so much trouble to find me. What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

The purple mist disappears from behind Shigaraki as he takes a step forward "A business opportunity hopefully. You're an educated woman hence while you call yourself doctor yes?"

Vixen smirked showing a bit of pride and what he said "I've been known for my academic achievements. Well at least before I learnt the satisfaction of taking a life with hardly any effort" her smirk quickly turning into an evil grin that could only match Togas.

"That's what I like to hear. Can you tell me what this is?" Shigaraki tosses a small dart towards Vixen and she starts examining the dart and its contents the moment she catches it

"Hmm looks like we have a little drug that prevents the use of quirks. Am I Wrong?" Shigaraki nodded and even made a mental note that her reputation holds up. "I have a case full of them but not enough to sell. I want to mass produce it and make a profit while causing havoc. Are you able to create it?"

"Hmmm if I had lab access I can reverse engineer it. But in order to produce a good enough quality product I'll need the source of the main ingredient."

A slight groan escaped Shigarakis lips "That might prove to be some what difficult to provide. The source is a little girl." Vixen raised a brow and looked at the villain before her slowly calculating the information she's been given "A girl you say? This wouldn't happened to be the same girl that was caught in the middle of the battle between pro hero's and the yakuza would it?"

Shigaraki gave a simple nod "hmmm I see then this confirms my theory that the drug was made from a quirk... okay then I'm ready to negotiate terms"

Shigaraki crosses his arms "I'm listening Doctor." "1. I require a lab, 2. I need the girl alive 3. After i achieve mass production of your little drug. I require to do more tests on the girl. Who knows what secrets and powers she holds. 4 and final term. I take breaks whenever I decide. I occasionally get an itchy trigger finger you could say... and it's an itch I loooove to scratch." She smirked waiting for a response

"Hmmm it'll take time to get a lab ready up to your standards and it'll take longer to get hands on the girl. Especially since she's taken up residence in UA."

"Get my lab ready first. And once I join you I'll help plot a scheme to get the kid. We got a deal?"

"Hmmm deal."

 **High country following day**

Izuku crawled out of swag yawning. He was hoping to take in the spectacular views of the mountains but was meet with a large thick fog surrounding camp. He look to the fire place and saw Know making himself a cup of tea out of his trusty billy. "You finally awake young fella?"

Izuku walked over rubbing the back of his head "yeah I'm up. Where's Dan?" He asked after noticing he wasn't in sight. "He's gone out to get some tucker." Izuku nodded and remember that tucker is slang for food. At that moment a gun shot echoed from the valley below catching Izuku off guard and triggering his instinct to take up a defensive stance.

Know look at the young hero trying not to laugh "settle down mate that was Dans rifle. Which either means we got dinner or he missed" Izuku relaxed and sat down embarrassed "so I'm assuming that means he was hunting?"

"That's right" "so what was he hunting? Kangaroos?" "Haha although there's a shit load or Roos about that's not what he was after. Deer actually" Izuku raised a brow "deer?" Know nodded and sat up "Sambar deer to be exact. There's at least 6 deer species that run feral on this continent. And they're good eating. Which I'm assuming is gonna be your first lesson."

"... first lesson?" Izuku went pale and became confused "part of surviving is knowing how to live off the land. So we'll teach you how to fish and hunt to at least give you an idea of what to do when you're up shit creek without a paddle." Izuku gulped loudly still listening "isn't this a little extreme?!" " Well Dan decided it was a skill set you needed to learn before tackling actual training. Actually he's got me trying to make plans to get captain blondie down here with us."

This caught Izukus attention and looked quickly at Know "Captain Blondie? You mean All Might?!" Know nodded "yup. Considering how last nights quirk discussion caught you a bit off guard. We decided we need All Might here with us to go into full depth about the unique quirks you boys have."

Izuku nodded and frowned still upset by the fact that All Might didn't tell him that there were different kinds of All For Ones power. Know could almost read the boy like a book and decided to defend the symbol of peace "You know kid. It is possible that he didn't know this either. It's possible that the person who gave him the quirk never told him either. And no one really knows about Dans quirk since he tries to avoid using it unless necessary."

Izuku felt comforted by what the elderly man said and it would make sense if that were the case but the last sentence confused Izuku

"Dan doesn't use his quirk? Why."

Know cringed at the boys question knowing that it was a touchy subject "You should honestly ask him about it but it'll be quicker if I told you I guess"

Izuku sat up ready to listen to the story

"Dan was a basically 18. He'd just got the quirk and was excited to go out and help people. He did a few heroic deeds but made sure it never got in the way of the time he spent with his beloved Matilda. Matilda and Dan were high school sweethearts and madly in love as most kids are at that age. They were on there way to concert or something but the car they drove got caught in a fight between some hero's and villains who had a gigantification quirk. The villain stood on the car and crushed them both. They both survived at first but she later died in hospital and he healed thanks to his quirk. He tried to transfer the quirk to her hoping the healing part of the quirk would save her... and that's how he found out that he can give his quirk to someone else unlike yours."

Izuku stared at Know as he told Dans story and slowly his eyes shifted to the camp fire. He didn't know how to handle the story. He felt angry, sad mainly that something like that could happen but it's not surprising considering what the world is like. _He's broken heart stops him from being a hero._

Know looked up from his tea "Don't let truth get in the way of why you're here Midoriya. You wanna be a hero. We'll make one as best we can"

Grunts and pants could be heard down the hill getting closer. Then out of the fog emerged Dan carrying a young sambar deer on his shoulders. He gently placed it on the ground and collapsed beside it exhausted "Holy Fuck that's a big hill" He looked up at Izuku and smirked "Okay boy time to get your hands dirty"

Izuku stood up nervously but trying his best not to show it "what am I doing exactly?" "Lesson 1: how to skin and butcher game." With that Dan pulled out a knife and handed to the nervous boy "It's not a pretty thing to do but I honestly think you'll benefit from this."

 **5 hours later.**

"Okay now you trim away that bit of fat since deer fat is no good unlike beef or pork fat. Then after that you can start cooking it"

Izuku was exhausted with his body aching in places he didn't think possible. But he was hungry and now that he technically harvested his own meat (with the exemption of actual taking the animals life) he was more then keen to devour the piece of backstrap he placed in the fire.

Dan walked back to Izuku with a large backpack "Rito after lunch throw this pack on. I've loaded it up to about 30kg. Just have it on while you do your daily training. The only thing I wanna add on to your training plans is for you to hike up and down the hill next to us as much as you can before sunset. Sound challenging enough?"

Izuku smirked "oh I'm sure I can handle it"

Dan smirked back "Good man. Oh one more thing. You can't use your quirk."

"Oh..."


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to Bondi

Izuku had spent the last two weeks in the high country learning bush skills and training with Dan and Know. Izuku body ached constantly with Dans strict training methods and lack of modern gym equipment. Know would take time teaching the boy how to navigate if lost and how to find clean water along with a few fishing tips. And he also took some time to teach Izuku how to box in an effort to expand his fighting tactic rather just rely on smashing things.

As Izuku was strapped upside down to a gum tree branch with a the large backpack Dan gave him strapped to his body as he finished up doing sit ups. Unknown to him due to his training Dan and Know had packed up camp.

"Okay young fella. Waiting on you now." Izuku looked at Dan before managing to cut himself loose and landing harshly on his back "ouch..." he laid there motionless as know and Dan stood over him. "Fuck me dead you dropped like a sack of potatoes mate." Izuku sat up rubbing the top of his head "certainly felt that. So where we going?"

"Well we're gonna take you to Bondi to work with Gill." "Bondi? That's a beach isn't it why am I going there."

Dan pulled out one of Izukus notebooks "I noticed you got a lot of info on a mate of yours that has a frog quirk. My understanding of how your brain works is that you like to copy other people's quirks in your own style. So that's what we're gonna do."

Izuku finally stood up "You want me to copy Tsuyu? But there's nothing my quirk or hers have in common"

Know chuckles and steps in "You gotta think outside the box. Believe it or not you both have something in common although it may not seem like that at first. But Gill will help with the water part of it. When it comes to your frog friends quirk. Focus on her tounge"

Izuke face goes blank _her tounge? Why do I wanna focus on that? What does that have to do with my quirk. I'm honestly starting to think these Aussie guys are just insane and are prancing me._

Dan sighs feeling he needs to explain "You've recently discovered one of your quirks remember."

Izuku stopped and realised what they meant "Black Whip... my black whip quirk that's part of one for all?"

Know grins as the boy clicks on "About time you catch on mate." "So you want me to study how Tsuyu uses her tounge and apply it to Black Whip?"

Dan pats the young hero on the shoulder "exactly. We got an 8 hour drive again so this should give you a bit of time to get a plan together. Hope you appreciate this cause fuck I hate the city." Izuku gave a look of determination and nodded "I wont you let you down!"

 **Bondi Beach**

As Izuku walked along the sand towards the lifeguard tower he couldn't help but notice the amount of bikini outfits that wondered the beach especially one that belonged to a nice looking blon... _Stop That! Keep that up and you'll be no better the Mineta or Kaminari_. Izuku shook his head from the perverted thoughts. And waited beside Dan at the lifeguard tower "Gill!... Gill you useless prick get out here!" Dan had no problems yelling at people especially ones he considers mates. Then from within the lifeguard tower Gill walked out.

Name: **Gill**

Quirk: **Dolphin**

 **He can basically do anything a dolphin can do. Even though dolphins don't have gills. He close friends gave him that nickname just to annoy him but he embraced it**

"Shut up Dan you dopey bogan prick. I'm on duty you know" answered the dolphin man before shaking hands "Gill this is Izuku Midoriya. Or also known as Deku. Deku meet lifeguard Gill. He's gonna be your boss and trainer until he thinks you got skills in the water" Izuku shook Gills hand "Pleasure to meet you sir"

Gill nodded "Likewise. So firstly.. are you a decent swimmer and do you know basic first aid?" "Uh um well Know has helped me with some first aid stuff and I'm confident with my swimming but I've only done it as part of my training"

"Good to hear. Now I expect you here at 5:30 to start training. Then at 8:30 you start working here doing what we do. You'll learn the ropes as you go along so hope you're a fast learner. I'll give you Friday and weekend off so you can do whatever training Dan has for you. Sound good?"

Izuku nodded confidently he never been worked this hard before but he knew it was necessary to be the best he can be to become a hero.

"Good. Now I expect you here in the morning. You can have a rest day today, oh and I'll pay you in cash for the work you do. Makes it easier for everyone that way"

On that note Dan and Izuku returned to a nearby hotel they booked. Izuku got his own room to stay in. Just as he was about to enter Dan gave him a card "what's this?" Dan unlocked his door "wifi password. Give you a chance to contact your mates and family since you've been off the grid 2 weeks" Dan entered his room leaving the boy alone.

 _Two weeks.. it's been that long. Mom must be worried sick about me. I should call her once I get this wifi working. I wonder if Uraraka misses me or if she be worried too. I do miss her. Her smile her laugh. Her determination to keep going. It's what makes me like h..._ Izuku blushes and shakes his head forcing himself to not get distracted and enters his room.

Quickly he entered the password but got a sniff of himself and gagged in response " it's no surprise I stink after not bathing for 2 weeks. Maybe I'll shower before checking up on everyone. Yeah... sounds like a great idea." He sat his phone down and hopped into the shower.

Mean while in the room next door Dan checked his emails. Thanks to principal Nedzu he managed to get all footage UA had on Midoriya. From his entrance exam, the sports festival and his training session with class mates. "Rito then let's see what I'm working with here. Let's start from the beginning" he pressed play on the first video

" _Owww." Yelled a girl in a pink track suit trapped under slab of rubble. A large robot slowly approaches her then a flash of green jumps past from the opposite direction "SSMMMMAAAAAASSSHHH" with a loud roaring thud and crunch of metal the large robot falls backwards slowly falling apart_

Dan replayed the video from different angles watching it. "He's a tough little cunt I'll give him that" he then scrolls over to the next video being his first hero training video against bakugo and Iida with Uraraka helping him

"Best get comfy I'll be watching these for a while"


	6. Chapter 5: A Drink at the pub

**UA CLASS 1A Dorms**

Uraraka walked along side Mina both exhausted from Present Mics grammar class "Honestly I think he just likes the sound of his own voice" "I can believe that. I heard he got bored in the staff room and did unwanted commentary on Hound Dog eating lunch."

Both girls giggled until Uraraka was distracted by her phone vibrating. "Hmm shouldn't be mom or dad they're usually still working" the brunette checked her phone and instantly turn into a tomato and had eyes the size of dinner plates "D-Deku?"

Mina looked over and smirk "Finally got a message from your little crush did we?"

Uraraka instantly started waving her arms around madly "W-WHAT!! NO. I-ITS NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL. D-DEKU AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS!"

Mina's grin turned into a wide smile as she clapped her hands in joy. "Eeeeee I knew it! You just spilled the beans! I knew it was either Iida or Midoriya but the way your acting confirms it was Midoriya"

Uraraka remained red and look down at her feet in defeat "I walked right into her trap. I didn't even I was being set up"

Mina patted the depressed brunette on the back "Don't worry girl. I'll keep the secret. At least for a while anyway." That didn't exactly fill Uraraka with much confidence but sighed and accepted fate.

"You gonna answer him or be rude to him?"

Uraraka open messag finally and read Dekus message " _Miss me yet lol?"_

 _ **Bondi**_

Why did I write that? She's gonna think I'm creepy or weird. She won't reply! My friendship is ruined. How can I go back to school and look her normal ever again!"

Bing

Izuku sat up from his hotel bed and looked at his phone seeing he got a message from Uraraka and was instantly filled with relief and read her message " _of course I do. A lot of people miss you. Especially Eri and your mother."_ Izuku smiled as he read the message and spent the rest of the night catching up with what he's been missing and telling Uraraka about his training with Dan and Know.

 **Saturday afternoon**

Sweat poured down Izukus forehead and he panted heaverly. He spent the last week working alongside Gill and his lifeguard team. Izuku did enjoy it since he was helping people in simple ways. Like he was mostly helping lost kids find their family. Which was oddly a common thing at Bondi beach since it was such a hot spot of locals and tourists.

Now he was in the middle of a training session with Dan and Know. "Come on Deku. You're doing great. When you're ready I want you to swing across 3 trees then capture the "dummy" with your quirk."

"Okay Dan... I can do this" Izuku stood up activating one for all. He's body surrounded by his electric green lightning. Then black around surrounded his arms.

"One For All...FULL COWLING!" Izuku leaped towards the closest tree then wrapped black whip around the thickest branch he could see. And proceeded to swing from it.

Dan crosses his arms as he watch the green hero train _hmm he's put a lot of thought into this. Not only is he applying Tsuyus tounge to his technic but also using Seros quirk as well. And it's also somewhat obvious that he's main influence in his training is eraser heads skills with his scarf. The kid is clever._

Izuku leaped from the third tree and wrapped his black whip around the dummy (which is one of Dans spare backpacks) and swung it into a tree and tied it with the quirk.

Dan walked up beside Izuku and patted his back "Your fast learner mate. Honestly didn't think you'd pick it up that quick. Your making the Black Whip quirk your own." As Izuku panted he smiled proudly listening to the praise he was getting from his Aussie teacher.

"I think we can call it a day. Go back to the hotel room and wash up. I'll come get you a little later and take you to the pub for dinner." Izuku nodded wiping the suit off his brow "Okay sir" he then bowed to Dan respectful before walking off. "Don't think I'll get used to that" he chuckled

 **Later at the pub**

Izuku walked in with Dan and noticed a familiar skeleton figure sitting at the outside tables. "All Might?!" The boy was surprised but excited to see his mentor in the flesh.

"Young Midoriya. Good to see you. You to Dan." They all shook hands before Dan got them all something to drink. He got himself and all might a Tooheys new and got Izuku a pub squash.

"I assume you know why I'm here young man" Izuku nodded "I know... why didn't you tell me that they're we're similar quirks to one for all." All Might looked down ashamed of himself "the reason I didn't tell you... was because I forgot."

Izuku and Dan go wide eyed and give each other a look then back to All Might "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?" All Might rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed and nodded

Dan sighed "Annoying is that is we should get to the point. All Might is only here for tonight he's still got a teaching job to go do."

All Might nodded "Indeed you are right Danny" Izuku sipped his squash and waited for one of them to speak. All Might decided to take the lead "There are many different forms of our quirk. Some stronger then others. My Master knew most of them before she even meet me. But All for One learned of the others. In an effort to keep his power the most powerful he decided to take out the competition."

Dan puts down his beer and takes over "He put hits on everyone and they all meet the same fate. Even the man who gave me my quirk meet his end shortly after he gave me my quirk. There was only one person he couldn't find but no one knows is he or she even exists" Izuku look puzzled and turn to All Might

"The theory is this particular person had a powerful quirk. Instead of taking people's quirks he could just copy it and keep it that way and the person he copied the quirk from could still keep it. He was also able to give quirks to others as was the natural ability of the quirk." "Unlike my quirk. I can't pass it on. The quirk I have will die with me. But your quirk Deku. It evolves with each person it passes through. The next person you give this responsibility to will without a doubt be more powerful then you."

Izuku was overwhelmed with this story and the what a deep rabbit hole of confusion it was "so One For All and One For None are the only quirks of our kind left with the exception of All For One?" Both Dan and All Might nodded. Although since Dan doesn't use his quirk it technically means only One For All exists.

Both men satisfied with what they've told the young boy decided now was a good time to order dinner. All might got himself a steak and chips with a side of salad. Dan order beer battered flathead and chips while Izuku got convinced to try a chicken pami.

They group of three were lucky enough to be around with a pub band performing so it made the night a bit relaxing.

As the opening to song started playing Dans eyes lit up as he recognised the song that he considered an Australian favourite "oh you boys are in for a treat." Izuku and all might looked at each other before looking towards the band

Singer: " _Went down to Saint Tropez_

 _Where Renoir paints the walls_

 _Described you clearly_

 _But the sky began to fall"_

 _"Am I ever gonna see your face again?"_

Crowd around the bar:" _NO WAY GET FUCKED FUCK OFF_

Singer: _"Am I ever gonna see your face again?"_

Crowd" _NO WAY GET FUCKED FUCK OFF!!"_

Izuku and All Might were without a doubt caught off guard by the lyrics the crowd sang. At first they were horrified by the aussies behaviour. But the happiness in the crowd and positive vibe the pub had was infectious. Eventually the two couldn't resist much longer and joined the drunken Australians singing.

Izuku was enjoying it so much he recorded a Snapchat of himself with Dan and All Might singing the song and sent it to all his friends (except Iida. No offence to him but I think he'd be horrified that a UA student and teacher would behave in such a way.

Eventually the song ended and word got around that All Might was in the bar. This rumour eventually made it to the band.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen it would seem we have a guest of honour in this house. So this next song goes out to him and all heros!!" The crowd cheered as they started playing" _Why're you in so much hurry?_

 _Is it really worth the worry?_

 _Look around._

 _Then slow down._

 _What's it like inside the bubble?_

 _Does your head ever give you trouble?_

 _It's no sin._

 _Trade it in._

 _Hang on._

 _Help is on its way._

 _I'll be there as fast as I can._

 __

 _Hang on,_

 _A tiny voice did say,_

 _From somewhere deep inside the inner man."_

Dan later explained that song sung was a theme song for a super hero sitcom made back in the day.

Satisfied with how the night went All Might said his goodbye and returned to the airport to fly home while Izuku and Dan returned to the hotel to rest. At least until training resumes.


	7. Chapter 6: A dark beach day

Izuku sat up on a wall beside the beach waiting for the rest of the lifeguards to show up. He was enjoying his time working with Gill and his team. Even to the point of mateship with them. But that was until one lifeguard named Luke who has a quirk that makes literally walk on water got caught flirting with some girls down by the beach.

Gill doesn't really mind the guys trying to pick up women but he does mind if they do it on duty when they should be protecting lives instead of being all dick and no brain as the phrase he likes to use.

Thus he punishes the whole team including Izuku for Luke's behaviour. So what does Gill do to them? Well he likes to make them work hard physically and somehow embarrass them.

So right at the crack of dawn on a Wednesday morning when the beach is basically empty. Gill treats the boys like a marine squad in front of all who pass by.

"Okay you pack of bastards. I want you start marching on the spot got it!!! Left, right,left right, left, right..." All obeyed. Izuku didn't consider this too bad. At least it was gonna help him physically anyway.

"Okay turn and March you dopey pricks. Luke you useless turd start singing. You all know the drill!!" Oh that's the embarrassing part.

All men began marching with Gill beside them

Luke:" _There she was just a walking down street singing"_

 _Crew:"Do Wah Diddly diddly dum diddly do"_

 _Luke:"Snappin her fingers and shufflin her feet singin"_

 _Crew:"Do wah diddly diddly dum diddly do"_

Anyone who saw the young men march and sing couldn't help but either laugh or woo at them. But they didn't mind as the kept going not wanting Gill to get any satisfaction of them being embarrassed."

Gill:"Midoriya take over from Luke!"

Izuku was caught off guard with sudden hit of pressure from his fellow lifesavers and suddenly felt himself blushing. Lucking he heard Know hum this song a few times so knows a few lines to save him.

Izuku:"Um oh okay uhhh... _Before I knew it she was walkin next to me singin."_

 _Crew:"Do wah diddly diddly dum diddly do"_

 _Izuku:" Holdin my hand just as natural as can be singin"_

 _Crew: "Do wah diddly diddly dum diddly do"_

Gill cursed himself "Damn thought I would've got him with one.." he thought for a moment before smirking "Okay boys next song. Luke you know which part I want you to do" The whole crew groaned

Crew:" _Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!_

 _Hey there Hi there Ho there you're as welcome as can be._ _M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!_

 _Mickey Mouse!!_

 _Luke: Donald Duck_

 _Crew: Mickey Mouse_

 _Luke: Donald Duck"_

This got a laugh from everyone in sight. Some people pointing, some people filming and the odd one or two strangers joining in. But nonetheless the guys admitted defeat and all gave Luke a dirty look knowing they'll get pay back on him for putting them in that situation.

After the March of shame Izuku returned to his position at the watch tower watching civilians walk into enjoy a day at the beach. What will this sunny day bring with it?

 **At The beach entrance.**

Doctor Vixen agreed to meet the warp villain kurogiri nearby the beach near some rocks where they couldn't be seen. Although it seemed rather risky meeting somewhere so public. No one would expect such a thing, plus she really wanted to go out with a bang before committing her work to the league of villains.

She only had one problem. Which one of these lovely people will become her next hopeless victim. She walked along casually as she can be scanning for her prey. Soo many choices. Children, elderly people, teenagers. The list was countless. But she found a soft spot when she found the perfect target. A young couple.

Ever since the death of her sister she's hated couples. People so stupidly in love they can't see the danger around them. That's what got her sister killed. "I will kill the one responsible for your death. As soon as I find him and figure out a weakness to that cock suckers healing quirk I'll make his death so slow he'll regret not protecting you like he was supposed. That filthy Hero wannabe" the last sentenced left her lips like venom.

She leaned against the wall deciding which one to kill "hmmm why not both" she grinned. She walked into the required distance needed and opened her hands then closed them in a manner that made it look like she had an invisible ball in each hand.

The moment she did this the young couple began gasping and panting in sudden pain "let's tighten that grip a bit shall we" she closes her hands a bit more with young man yelling in pain and the girl crying in fear "the sad part is they don't know what's happening. So they won't be able to tell each other they love em" with that she closed her fists crushing both hearts letting them drop on the spot.

This was followed by a child screaming and lifesavers running to the couple to attempt first aid "hehe you're wasting time boys" with that she turned and headed towards the rocks

 **Lifesaver tower**

As soon as Izuku heard yelling and crying he located the couple and got everyone on the radio to respond. He quickly picked up the towers binoculars and watches the situation "What the hell is happening?" He continued watching and reporting what he was seeing unfold in front of him. Gill stood beside him with his own pair of binoculars and was contacting the authorities. Then suddenly the couple dropped and no longer moved.

The room was suddenly quiet. No one said anything. Izuku did a double take with his binoculars and as he did so he saw a red head in a lab coat smirking at the seen and turn to leave. "I don't know what just happened but I bet she has something to do with it!"

Anger was obvious in the young hero's voice and before Gill could react to the boys words he had already left the tower in pursuit of the woman activating his full cowling.

He leaped and jumped and followed her too the rocks and activated Black Whip to capture her. He got into his fighting stance ready to fight but went pale and shocked when infront of the woman was Kurogiri.

"Okay I'm ready to go" said the woman either not caring Izuku was there or didn't notice.

"Good to see Doctor. Let's be on our w... ITS THE BOY!!!" Kurogiris eyes go wide seeing the green haired hero in training. Vixen turned around looking at the boy "A kid? You're having a heart attack over a kid? Well ironically I can fix this problem with a heart attack." She cups her hand with a smirk

Suddenly Izukus body felt weak and his quirks stopped working. "What the?" Suddenly a massive pain hits his chest and he falls to his knees "AHHHH!!!" He yells the pain too much for him to bare."

Vixen shivers in excitement listening to the boy in scream "Oh I love it it's almost orgasmic to listen to. And for that I'll spare you. Because I'd like this to last longer and I don't have time. But when I'm free again I'll hunt you down." Izuku eyes widen as he listens to the woman's cruel words but still continues to fight the pain.

Kurogiri looks at the Doctor "I suggest that to be unwise. This boy has caused the league significant problems in the past. You should destroy him now"

Vixen gave him a very soar look "Are you giving me orders? Because I'd suggest that's unwise of you. Although you may not be affected by my quirk I'll still find a way to make suffer worse then this boy is. Do you understand?"

Kurogiri didn't argue and opened a warp gate and walked through it. Vixen looked at Izuku quickly "I'm gonna enjoy the next time we meet wannabe hero" she stepped through the warp and instantly Izuku was released from her quirk but so overwhelmed he past out.

 **3 hours later**

Izuku woke up back in the lifeguard tower with Gill, Know, Luke and Dan standing around him.

"Thank fuck he's waking up." That sounded like Know. Dan knelt down beside the boy "Deku mate you okay? What happened?" Izuku sat up groggy "I saw this woman and I'd try to stop her. I think she caused whatever happened to that couple" Dan turned white. He'd already been suspicious when he heard about the couple but the fact he mentioned a woman might be responsible send his blood cold.

Know joined the two "young fella if it's okay with you I'll use my quirk to see this woman okay?" Izuku simply nodded and held Knows hand sending that familiar shivering feeling up his side. Know let go of Izuku and stumbled back shocked from what he now knows "...oh fuck... oh sweet Jesus" he turned to Dan who was beginning to sweat waiting for Know to confirm his fears

"He saw Vixen... Matilda's sister"


	8. Chapter 7: Outback Shearing

Dan sat out on the ledge of the lifeguard tower watching the light gently fade from the ocean in front of him. He took a drag from his cigarette and frowned. He quit smoking years ago but the with the recent events that only happened hours ago got the stress levels up so the old habit came back when Know offered him one.

Know looked at his mate wondering what his thought process was. "According to the kid the guy she was with is part of the league of villains. She's got no idea who Midoriya is or that he's here with you. If she did we both know the boy wouldn't be talking right now"

Dan sighed looking down at the beach sand "If she's with the league then there's certainly a shit storm coming. They were already causing Japan trouble before she came along." Know simply nodded and looked out to the ocean before an opening door behind them grabbed both they're attention and saw Izuku walk over to join them.

"How's the chest kiddo?" "Not as bad as it was before but I think I'll be fine" Izuku said confidently.

Dan stood up to face Izuku "I'm glad you're okay kid but this complicated things. I think maybe it's time we get you home." Izuku was instantly felt with anxiety and confusion "w-what?! Why Dan?!" Izukus voice broke as he tried to speak and hold back tears.

Dan instantly felt guilt but knew it was for the best "You don't realise how dangerous vixen is. It's a miracle she let you live. I can't let you stay and be put at risk. How do you think your mother, all might and your friends would feel if they found out you died so easily without a fight. Your not strong enough to face a quirk like that on your own."

Izuku gulped trying to control his emotions and considered what Dan said to him "But I need your help Dan! Your training is making me stronger you know it! You've helped me control my quirk. A-and if you're with me when or if she comes back we can fight her together."

Dan flinched at the last sentence "I-I don't Know if I can fight back Midoriya..." Izuku raises his brows at Dan but waits for him to continue. "I'm sure Know has already explained my pathetic back story. About Matilda.." Izuku nodded "Well Doctor Vixen Or Victoria as what I used to know here as is Matilda's sister. They were very close. Victoria knew about my quirk because Matilda told her that's how close they were. When I failed to save her Victoria blamed me but didn't use her quirk on me because she thinks that my healing is more powerful then it really is. So she took her frustration out on civilians. I wanted to stop her but I couldn't even save my own girlfriend how could I possibly stop someone like her. Victoria was a heart surgeon and the best around thanks to her quirk but because of me instead of now saving lives she now takes them."

Izuku looked down at his feet and thought for a moment "I'll stop her. But I need you to keep training me. If we don't do this then you'll be exactly what she thinks you are." The words came out harsher then he intended due to the look Dan gave him. "You're a stubborn little shit aren't you Midoriya" Izuku gulped nodding

"Fine but we're leaving the city since i feel it to be risky here. We'll go in land west. We might have some hard work of a different kind for you to do."

 **League of Villains Lab**

Vixen walked around inspecting her new work place "oh my You certainly out done yourselves. This is perfect." Shigaraki and Kurogiri simply stood back watching "Now I have one more request handy man"

Shigaraki cringed at the nickname "We've already discussed your terms. If you happened to kill Izuku Midoriya like Kurogiri suggested then I'd happily be open to your request but you let that brat live" vixen simply crossed her arms leaning on a lab bench "My oh my you're certainly getting your panties in a twist over a boy." Shigaraki growled "That BOY! Is the reason why Overload meet his well deserved fate. That boy is the reason the girl is in UA..." Vixen rolls her eyes and cuts him off "That boy isn't a threat because he isn't in Japan. He's in Australia. Why he is there I don't know and don't care. But he won't get in the way of our current plans. And when we achieve what needs to be done then I'll personally end him for you."

Shigaraki was caught surprised. She was right. That means he doesn't need to worry about him being at UA because he isn't there "Now about my request?" Shigaraki breaks his thoughts and looks back at the doctor "Hmm fine what is it?" She grinned devilishly "I want access to your Nomu. I believe I can do some modifications to benefit both of us. Especially for our little kidnapping operation."

 **Outback NSW Nyngan**

Izuku stared at the landscape he stood in. It was flat. Very flat. Not a hill in sight for miles. The only thing that makes the horizon is distant trees and bushes. It was also hot. Almost unbearably hot.

Dan, Know and Izuku were now at a large sheep station and it was middle of shearing.

Dan decided that Izuku need to work in the wool shed to try a different form of physical labor. When they're not working then they're combat training or sleeping or eating. He felt there was no need to work on the boys quirk. He's basically got Black whip handled as his own. He believes if he pushes Izuku hard enough physically and mentally it'll help his control for one for all and hopefully manifest one of the many quirks that One For All holds. Once that happens then they can begin the process of learning the new quirk and how to use it.

Know and Izuku worked as rouseabouts in the shed. This involves picking up the wool off the floor from where it had been sheared off the sheep, placing it on a table made of spaced out bars and cleaning the dirty wool off it by picking it off. Then it would be placed inside a wool press and packed into bales.

This process is job that needs to be down in seconds since there's at least 6 sheep being shorn at a time. Once a bale was full and packed. It was Izukus job to move the 190kg bales on his own around the shed and stake them. Then race back to continue helping Know. This job involved a lot of crouching, back work and speed. The quicker he can do the job the better it'll benefit him. Plus he gets paid for his work at the end of the day too so that's always a bonus.

The work usually lastes for 2 hours then all workers get a 30 minute break. Unless it's lunch time then they get an hour break. Most people usually eat and sleep for the hour to recover. Others sharpen they're combs for the hand pieces used for shearing the sheep.

Izuku choose to only take the hour break. Whenever the guys had their 30 minute break he decided to go outside and do excercises like sits ups and push ups til work began again.

Dan couldn't help but be impressed with the boys commitment. "If he puts this much heart into everything he does then it's no one wonder why Toshi picked him as his successor. He choose well."


	9. Chapter 8: Dance annoucement

**Class 1A home room**

The class of the Hero course 1A were happy to have their friends return from across the globe and were nagging each other about the adventures they had.

Bakugo was proud that one of his American teachers was an explosives expert and gave him an edge on new attacks.

Kirashima learnt how to up his brawling game and may have secretly entered a few underground cage matches with his fellow American students.

Iida seem to ramble on about how prestigious and respecting of others the British UA students were and was giving not so subtle nudge that his fellow class mates could learn from that.

Tsuyu managed to increase the affectiveness of her camouflage technique and was helpful to pro hero's during a flash flood rescue. Her quirk was perfect the situation and helped save many lives.

Amongst all the havoc Aizawa finally walked into instantly quiet the room. Only once the everyone was sitted did they notice one student was missing. Before Uraraka called raise the issue Iida had already beaten her to it.

"Mr Aizawa!! I can't help notice that Midoriya isn't here. Do you know why he isn't present. Sir!" Honestly if you didn't know the guy well you'd think he's a robot.

Aizawa sighed "Due to the nature of Midoriyas exchange program he has been allowed by principle Nazu and myself to have an extended time there. That is all can say for now." Urarakas heart sank a little. She was really looking forward to seeing Deku come back and listen to his calming voice as he talks about his trip and without a doubt see how much more stronger he'd become. But then Aizawa pulled her out of her thoughts.

"The school board have informed me that UA will be hosting a charity event this Friday." Iida instantly stood up "Sir what is the nature of this event!!" Aizawa growled eyeing him off "If you shut up for a few seconds I'd tell you." Realising his mistake Iida instantly bowed in forgiveness and took his seat.

"Now as I was saying. The charity event will be a dance. All students are welcomed to attend. This won't be a night club deal. You'll actually have to dress to the nines if you wish to show up. This will also be a karaoke night. The teachers will have to perform a song on the night as part of the charity event. All teachers will be doing it including myself despite how much I tried to get out of the whole thing. You'll each receive an email giving you all more information."

Momo raised her hand "Sir with only a week to prepare it hardly seems like enough time for us to get the appropriate dress code for this event."

Uraraka quietly agreed. She didn't have anything suitable for a high class charity dance

"School board is quiet aware of this. Thanks to the measurements on your hero suits the measurements have been sent to Best Jeanists agency to make dresses and suits for each of you. You'll be required to select your colours and styles this afternoon and leave the rest with him."

The girls became noticeably excited and a few guys too. Uraraka also got excited until she looked at Dekus empty desk. He won't be there to enjoy the fun. They won't get to dance together like she secretly wanted.

 **Outback Australia**

Izuku struggled to pull the large stud ram for the shearers. He could of course easily move it with his quirk but was afraid of injuring the animal so he relied on his own strength and will power. After a few more kicks and the ram throwing his head back into Izukus nose. He finally managed to pull out the wooly beast for the shearer.

After the Ram was shorn it concluded the end to another dusty hot day in the shed. The workers were quick to pack up and head into town to drink at the local pub. Izuke instead sat under a large tree and sipped on bottle of coke know gave him. He looked at his phone seeing the last messages he got from his friends. They were all basically around the same subject about the charity dance that was on tomorrow. A few people like Iida and Tsuyu asked if he'd make it in time but with still a few weeks training with Dan he didn't see that being likely.

The reality of being away from a fun night with his friends and a missing on a chance to possibly have a romantic moment with Uraraka slowly began to set in. If he went back like Dan said he'd be there but he pushed his dream of becoming a hero. A part of him regretted his choice. Another part of him was trying to convince himself that it was the right choice.

"You look like your brain is going a million miles a minute" Izuku looked up to see Dan leaning against the tree looking back obviously he'd been standing there a while and Izuku hadn't noticed "Uh y-yeah something like that." Dan sat down beside the green haired boy "What's up? Shearer's giving you trouble?"

Izuku shook he's head "No nothing like that" there was a moment silence as Dan study the boy and smirked "You're thinking about a girl."

Izuku turned into a human tomato and put his hands up waving them madly "w-what n-no. It's nothing like that really. I S-swear" Dan crosses his arms still holding a smirk "You can't bullshit a bullshit artist kid. Let me see if I can get her name right. Hmmm Uraraka?"

Izuku stared at Dan mouth wide open in shock "H-How d-did you know." The Aussie simply chuckled "What? You think Me and Know don't talk about you?" That was it. Izuku sighed in defeat knowing Know would've talked.

"Now we got that out of the way. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind." Izuku stayed quiet for a few silent moments before speaking "Well I just found out that school is kinda having a charity dance thing tomorrow" Dan nodded "Ah I see. And you won't be there to make a good impression on her." Izuku nodded again sadly

Dan patted the young boy on the back "If we can get you there you gotta promise me something" that caught Izuku completely off guard "w-what did you say?" "You heard me. Now you gotta keep a promise." "Uhh o-Okay sure what is it?"

"Don't chicken out. Tell the girl how you feel." Izuku blushed and his brain went into over drive "I don't think I can. What if I screw up, what if she doesn't feel the same way, what if She's there with someone else? What if.." he was quickly silenced after Dan slogged him across the back of the head

"Listen Midoriya. Your still a teenager. You gotta enjoy the simple things while you can." Izuku rubs the back of his head where Dan hit him. And the look back at each other "It's the loneliest person that lives a life without taking a chance."

"Wow. Who said that?" Asked Izuku being somewhat impressed by the saying. Dan looked out into the distance smiling sadly "Matilda told me that. From what Know tells me you and this girl are a lot like me and Matilda at your age." "Really?" Dan Smiled a little more in response "oh yeah. I thought she was completely out of my league and so I never got the courage to ask her out. Then one evening I was listening to this old country song on my phone and it turned out it was her favourite song. She told me it reminded her of her crush and I nervously told her the same. Then she said that line to me. After that I asked her out in that very moment."

Dan smiles closing his eyes "The smile she gave the moment I asked was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen... I miss her so much" Izuku was touched by Dans story. It gave him hope that there might be a chance for him and Uraraka but he seriously doubted she likes him in that way "What was the song?" Dan opened his eyes and looked at the young hero "Goondiwindi Moon."

Izuku made a mental note to look it up later until Dan stood up "Now I best be making a phone call if I'm gonna get you to this dance on time." Izuku quickly stood up "but we're like 9 hours away from an international airport and it takes hours longer to fly to Japan then to travel from that airport to UA."

"Oh ye of little faith. You think I'm this modern world of quirks I wouldn't happen to know a bloke or two that can help. Just get your things ready while I try to track this guy down."

Izuku couldn't help but smile and hugged Dan. Dan was unprepared for this but hug back "Thank you Dan." "No worries kid now don't start crying. Apparently you do that way to often." Izuke rubs his eyes and nose "Y-yeah you could say something like that."

 **UA staff room**

All Might was busy working on some paperwork on his last class until his received a text. "Huh. I wonder who that is."

 _1 new text message from Dan_

"I wonder what he wants?" All Might opens the message " _Hey blondie. I'm bring the kid back for this dance apparently UA has on. Get the kid a suit to wear. Something green suit I'd imagine."_

"He's bringing young Midoriya back? I'm not gonna argue against that. I best talk to best jeanest before it's too late to get an order in."


	10. Chapter 9: A Magical Night

**UA class 1A Dorms**

Uraraka stared at the ceiling for what feel like forever thinking about tonight. She got her dress from Best Jeanest which looked amazing but was still debating whether or not she wanted to go. But her thought process got interrupted by Mina entertaining her room.

"Common at least try get ready Ochako" she jumped on the bed and landed sitting beside her "I don't think I wanna go." Mina gasped "Are you kidding me? It's gonna be great. Just let loose and have fun." Uraraka sighed not moving. Then Mina clicked "Oh I know what it is. You don't wanna go because Midoriya isn't there." Uraraka simply nodded. Normally she'd try to deny her feelings for Deku but Mina had already got her to confess weeks ago.

"I know it's gonna suck that you don't get to dance with your crush but there's another reason you should go." This made Uraraka sit up and look at the pink girl "What could that be." Mina couldn't contain her excitement "Eri wants to see you there." Uraraka raised a brow "What? Why?"

Mina braced herself for an explanation "Okay so the story is. That she waved goodbye to Midoriya at the airport before he lest. And she made a promise to him." Uraraka was instantly drawn into the story and wanted to know more "What's the promise." "She promised to take care of his friends for him. Isn't that adorable!!!" Uraraka couldn't help but smile _of course he'd say something like that. He's so sweet and has a big heart_ "wait so how did you find out about that?"

"Be patient I'm getting to that. So I happened to be walking past Miro walking little Eri and she was telling him about the promise. Then proceeded to tell him "I hope Miss Uravity comes to the dance and all of Mr Dekus friends to make sure they're safe like I promised" I honestly just thinking about it melts the heart." Uraraka smiling at both the story and the thoughtfulness of the little white haired girl

"I guess I better go. I'd hate to disappoint the little munchkin." With that the girls began preparing for the evening to come

 **UA Charity Hall**

Uraraka stood with Mina and Tsuyu next to the food table. She was impressed with how well the event had turned out. The organisers decided to do the teachers karaoke contest first before the main dance. Whilst they were preparing she heard a voice beside her "Told you there'd be here Eri" naturally she turned to set a well suited Miro walking hand in hand with a little Eri wearing a beautiful teal dress "Hi Miss Uravity! You look so pretty!" Uraraka blushed at the little girls words and kneeled so they were the same height

"Thank you Eri. You look amazing yourself" the little girl giggles and does a twerl to show off the dress "Mr Might and Mr Jeanest helped me with it. I feel like a princess." "Well you certainly look the part."

At that moment Present Mic took the stage " Alright, ALRIGHT! Let's get this show GOING!!! I'll first introduce our judges for tonight's contest. First up UA principal Nazu!" The little white mouse gave a simple wave. "Next is Gunhead." Uraraka couldn't help but laugh at the idea of him judging but he does have nice nature which you wouldn't pick if you didn't know him "And our final judge is miss Inko Midoriya!" Inko gave a shy wave and a smile to the mixture of adults and teenagers that filled the the hall.

"Okay let's get the show started with our first contestant. HOUND DOG!!"

And like that the contest began with performances being:

Hound dog = Who let the dogs out

Midnight = California Gurls (Her dancing seemed somewhat inappropriate to some audience members)

Snipe = Fortune Son

Ectoplasm = Sound Of Silence (had great use from his clones)

Power loader = Wrecking Ball (Mei Hatsume was flat out trying to convince to actually ride a wrecking ball before his performance)

Vlad King = April Sun In Cuba

Cementoss = Another One Bites The Dust

Aizawa = Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm (oddly enough the song suited the tired man well and performed wonderfully despite how much he hated it)

"Alright fans we have our next contestant ready to smash the stage as he likes to put it. Give it up for All Might!"

The crowd applauded as the symbol of peace takes the stage in his true form and grabs the mic taking a moment to clear his throat as the song begins to play.

 _"We have the chance, to turn the pages over_

 _We can write what we want to write_

 _We gotta make ends meet, before we get much older_

 _We're all someone's daughter_

 _We're all someone's son_

 _How long can we look at each other_

 _Down the barrel of a gun?"_

Then suddenly All Might changes into his muscle form and hits the chorus hard

 _"You're the voice, try and understand it_

Make a noise and make it clear

Oh-wo-wo-wo, oh-wo-wo-wo

We're not gonna sit in silence

We're not gonna live with fear

Oh-wo-wo-wo, oh-wo-wo-wo"

This earnt a cheer from the crowd with someone even joining in _haha I still got it!_ He thinks to himself finally finishing up.

"Okay fans we're gonna take a quick break so let's take this opportunity to slow things down on the dance floor.

An acoustic guitar starts playing as part of a song

 _"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart"_

Couples slowly start walking out to take the opportunity to dance in each others arms.

 _"Without saying a word, you can light up the dark"_

Todoroki even somehow managed to get Momo to join him and Mina walked out hugging Kirishimas arm.

Uraraka sighed as some of her friends got asked to dance. The only thing she could think of his being embraced in her green hero's arms.

 _"The smile on your face let's me know that you need me"_

"Uraraka?" She stiffens up hearing a familiar voice _it couldn't be!_ She slowly turned to face a boy wearing a green suit with red shoes, red tie, his untamed wild green hair and to top it off a shy nervous smile that she grew to love "D-Deku!"

 _"There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me"_

"I was.. uh I was wondering if maybe you'd like to dance?" He's nervousness was in overload but was determined to stick it out.

 _"The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if wherever I fall"_

Uraraka was convinced she was dreaming. But if it was a dream she was sure as hell gonna enjoy it. So she smiled and took his hand.

 _"You say it best when you say nothing at all"_

They slow made it to the dance floor and held one another gently swaying slowly. Uraraka laid her head on the heros chest and list to his heartbeat that was racing. Either due to how close they are or how nervous he is. Maybe both. All she could think of in that moment was that _this is amazing. How did this happen? How did this wonderful person get here?_

 **3 hours Earlier**

All Might stood in the middle of one of UA's Mock cities with Aizawa "What's taking so long?" Aizawa said annoyed with that waiting "they'll be here" in that moment Iida sprinted to the two pros. All Might and Aizawa gave each other a look forgetting that they gave the young engine hero permission to train in the mock city.

"Hello sirs. Have you both come to check on my progress." "Uhh no we're here fo..." before Aizawa could come up with a excuse random flashes of orange lightning began to appear above them in the sky. Then a suddenly a black flash reveals three figures in the air.

"I think we better move." "I agree." Both pros run out of the way with Iida behind them as the three figures begin fallling. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!l

 ** _CRASH!!!_**

All might slowly walked over to inspect the new crater formed in the ground and was instantly meet with an extremely anger Australian "IRISH YOU STUPID CUNT YOU NEARLY GOT US KILLED" Dan crawls out of the creator with cuts and scratches "oh ya a harsh man Danny. You can't be thankful I got you and the lad here can ya. It was a simple miscalculation of elevation." The man spoke with thick Irish accent so naturally All Might assumed this one the one Dan referred to as Irish.

"Miscalculation my ass! You're just a fucking drunk."

Irish stumbles out beside Dan and pulls out a flask "Drunk I maybe but ya still love me ya beautiful bastard."

A familiar green haired figure drags himself out with the other two crash dummies "Oh god. I-I think I'm gonna..." before confirming his theory the young boy ends up spewing hard. After he catches his breath he looks up at his teachers "Good to see you made it with time to spare Midoriya." Says Aizawa as he stand by All Might

"Midoriya!! You're here!" "Oh hi Iida. It was meant to be a surprise."

Dan finally stood up cracking his back "If you try to pull that shot again Irish I'll fucking Snot you like the useless shitty cunt you are.!!" Before Irish could reply Iida stood in "Sir. Such language is unacceptable no matter the reasoning. Hero's don't act in such ways" "Listen here you dopey four eyed kiss ass! I'll say what I like because I speak the fucking truth."

Iida goes wide eyed "Good heavens this man is worse then Bakugo!" Now it was All mights turn to step "Iida why don't you get young Midoriya and yourself ready for this evening and keep it quiet. Now Dan this is a school so you'll have to watch how you talk here."

Dan grumbled "Okay fine" All Might Smiles "now let's get you ready for tonight. Principal Nazu has invited you as a guest."

 **Back To The Charity Event**

Deku slowly made his way through the crowd as All Might performed. "Where is she?" Soon Present Mic announced the break and started playing the song Dan suggested that all women like. That's when he found her. Standing with Miro,Eri and Tsuyu. He took a deep breath and walked up to her "Uraraka?"

They dance together slowly and happily until Uraraka spoke "Are you really here Deku?" He simply nodded "As real as the day you saved me from head butting the pavement" this earnt a giggle from the brunette. Uraraka was so happy in the moment her mind began to think _tell him! It's the perfect time to tell him your true feelings._ At the same time Izukus brain was doing the same thinking process. But we're interrupted by Present Mic

"Okay party fans we have one more contestant to perform tonight. Please welcome our special guest from the land down under. Dan!!" Izuku looked at the stage to his Australian teacher walk up to the mic. He clearly wasn't impressed that he got forced into doing this but had no choice. And just like that the background music began to play

 _"I see your shadow on the street now_

 _I hear you push through the rusty gate_

 _Click of your heels on the concrete_

 _Waiting for a knock coming way too late_

 _It seems an age since I've seen ya_

 _Countdown as the weeks trickle into days_

 _So you come in and put your bags down_

 _I know there's something in the air_

 _How can I do this to you right now_

 _You're over there when I need you here_

 _My Happiness! Slowly creeping back_

 _Now you're at home_

 _If it ever starts sinking in_

 _It must be when you pack up and go!_

Although he had no singing talent. Dan did end up getting the crowd going with the Powderfinger classic. "Okay let's turn it up a notch." And soon all Might joined him in his muscle form and the began performing the nosebleed section. In surprise Uraraka and Izuku looked at each other "I never picked all might as an Aussie hip hop fan" "that makes two of us."

They eventually got off stage and the judges announced Aizawa as the winner with All Might and Dan sharing second place and midnight taking out third.

"Okay now the dance night can begin!!!" Yelled Present Mic. Everyone danced most of the night. Izuku caught a glimpse of Dan sitting with his mother talking but didn't really pay attention to it. Eri got tired but Miro wanted to stay longer son All Might and Midnight decided they'll take her to the dorms and let her sleep until the third years decided to come back.

Uraraka and Izuku were glued to each other all night. Occasionally they pumped into there class mates and Izuku would have to explain what how he got there. All night he was trying to find the right moment to express his feelings to Uraraka. Little did she know she's was attempting to do the same. Then another slow song came on called Iris by The goo goo dolls. Perfect.

They held each other close listening to the song "Och.." "Izu.." the both laughed and she smiled "You go first.." he nodded and began to think of what he was gonna say "Ochako... I L.."

He was cut off by a sudden appearance of purple mist. Everyone in Class 1A automatically recognised it Uraraka tightened her grip on Izuku "Oh No" she gasped.

Then a red head figure walked through the mist smirking devilishly wearing a lab coat. Izukus eyes widened as she recognised the woman instantly but instantly was strike with fear the moment he saw a large black Nomu walk out of the mist and stand beside her.

"Hope you all don't mind us party crashing" she giggled insanely


	11. Chapter 10: Battle of UA Hall

Dan was enjoying his conversation with Inko. He didn't know if it was because he was throwing on the Aussie charm or if it was for another reason. Whatever it was they were deep in conversation. At some point he discovered she was Izukus mother which after finding out he was surprised with himself that he didn't notice the resemblance sooner. The slight happiness he was feeling with her quickly disappeared when from the corner of his eye he saw vixen standing in the middle of the dance floor.

Cold sweat ran down his body and watched as Aizawa stood between her and his students "Whoever you are. I suggest you leave. You and that Nomu have no chance against a room full of pros"

Vixen smirked "Oh I don't doubt that Eraser. Especially with you here but if I remove your quirk.." vixen pulls out a gun and shots Aizawa in the chest. The crowd screams in fear as Aizawa pulls out the dart she shot him with and goes wide eyed "... now none of you stand a chance against me."

Aizawa gritted his teeth as he looked at the dart in his hand " _She must have a powerful quirk if she was afraid of me getting in the way. Or maybe she was trying to protect the Nomu from my quirk."_ He looked up at her "I am more then just my quirk. As I've told my students before. You can't be a pro if you only got one bag of tricks." Aizawa put himself into a fighting stance and soon was quickly joined by other UA staff and pros.

Snipe cocked his guns and had one aimed at the red head woman and the other at the Nomu "Give it up. You're out numbered. It's not worth you risking" she chuckled "I came here accepting the risks. Because unlike you wannabe hero's I have a plan." She clocks her fingers and at blinding speed the Nomu grabbed snipe throwing him at hound dog knocking them both through the wall.

Eraser head attempted to restrain it but the nomu used his scarf against him and whipped him into Present Mic. Mt Lady decided to start growing but was instantly stopped by an unbearable pain in the chest. Vixen smirked as she gripped the giant hero's heart "Big the heart the easier the target" Ectoplasm surround the villain with multiple copys of himself and they were all fighting her with hand to hand combat until the Nomu joined in and started pounding each one.

Kamui Woods made his own attempt to restrain the mad beast but was easily tossed aside into the stage. "VICTORIA STOP THIS!"

The Nomu stood still for the moment while Vixen stiffened as she heard her old name in a voice she hated the sound of. She turned her head to face the man who she blames all her problems on. The man who failed to protect her sister "Dan!"

Dan stood in the center of the hall eyeing down someone that was once family to him "Stop this. You used to save lives not take them. Look at what you've become!" "Don't you mean what you've made me. The only reason I'm this way is because of your failures. Tell me Danny boy. How can you sleep at night comfortably after what you've done to me!!!" Dan looked down in shame "I've never forgiven myself for not protecting Matilda. She was the love of my life and I lost her. I tried everything I could to save her you know that!" "You didn't try hard enough. You're a pathetic excuse for a hero just like everyone here. I've got a reason to be here but that sensitive information but I will take this opportunity to make you die slowly like she did."

Dan looks up with tears in his eyes "Victoria ple..." He's cut off by the Nomu kicking him into the wall then stomping down on his chest "AHHHH!!!!" The cries of pain echoes through the hall making anyone witnessing the madness cringe. Inko looked away cringing every time she heard the man in pain.

As the Nomu raised his foot to drop again it suddenly becomes knocked out of the way by a large block of ice. Vixen starred in shock and follows the ice trail to the Young Todoroki. Just as she was about to make her towards him she was exploded across the room. Jumping to her feet teeth clinched she saw a young blonde boy smirking as devilishly as she normal does "I Don't know how this crazy bitch is but I'm gonna fucking blow her to kingdom come!!!" And with that he exploded towards her attempting another assault. Just as she was about to activate her quirk on him. Kirishima and Tesutesu couldn't resist getting in on the action and joined Bakugo on the attack! She couldn't use her quirk on a three but was still able to hold them off for the time being.

Meanwhile Todoroki was taking on the Nomu with the help of Tsuyu and Tokoyami. He'd launch ice attacks knowing that his fire would hurt dark shadow. Tsuyu used her tounge and camouflage to distract the best while the two boys attacked.

Uraraka was distracted by the conflict to She was turned to face green eyes "Ochako I need you to listen to me." Izuku was fully focused and naturally she became the same and nodded "I need you to start getting everyone out including my mom. Then I need you to find Iida and Miro to go find and protect Eri. She should be with All Might and Midnight but I wanna make sure she's safe." Uraraka thought about he was saying "Do think she's here for Eri?" "I don't know but I don't wanna risk loosing her to a dark existence again. I can only trust you with this!"

She gave him a determined smile and kissed his cheek "You can count on me Deku." She instantly sprinted into action leaving Izuku blushing until he shook his head and ran over to Dan.

He knelt beside him and helped Dan up as he coughed blood up and spat it out "Are you okay?" Dan nodded "I'm already healing. Although without Mr freeze over there I don't think I would've lasted much longer." He said between coughs "Get yourself out of here Dan." Dan gave the boy a look which Izuku assumed it was something a long the lines of _are you seriously giving me orders?_

Vixen finally managed to get a hand on her situation then put a finger to her ear "I need a little back up thanks." With in seconds the purple mist returned and through it walked out Spinner and Dabi. "I'm glad you called because I was starting to get bored" with that Dabi shot fire at dark shadow instantly weaking him. Spinner jumped over to Vixen to help her with her little problem.

Todoroki began using his fire and ice in combinations against Dabi. But he was good enough to manipulate the fire and melt the ice.

Tsuyu was left trying to get Tokoyami to safety. As the large Nomu went to strike them both down and flash of green flew past with a yell "Texas SMASH!!" Izuku landed his punch hard against the Nomus head sending it wobbling back but not flying like he had hoped since he was now using 35% of his power "Tsuyu! Get Tokoyami out of here!" She nodded and helped the bird boy out to escape. The Nomu came charging back with a fist shaped into a hammer swinging it around madly as Deku was doing everything he could to dodge it " _It's more powerful then the one that attacked the USJ. And it's faster too. Probably has more quirks too"_ As he dodged another swinging hammer the Nomu sent its knee into Dekus stomach sending him flying into the ceiling.

As Deku landed on the ground slightly dazed. The Nomu was already on top of him about to throw down his hammer fist. Deku closed his eyes knowing he didn't have time to dodge it but the hot never came. He opened his eyes to see green lightning flickering off someone who blocked the nomus attack "All that fucking training I put you through and you're not even trying to use it" Dan made a fist and sent a punch to the Nomus stomach and launched it like how Deku wanted to earlier.

Dan quickly helped the boy up "You gotta start thinking a little better then that kid if you wanna win this" Izuku simply nodded and took a fighting stance beside Dan "You wanna go High or low?" "I'll go high if you don't mind Dan" "That works great for me." With that Izuku launched himself towards the ceiling and bounced off it. Dan jumped towards the stage and launched himself off a large speaker. Deku landed a kick on the Nomus neck using 50% power. His limps were stinging body weren't breaking. His body was now able to handle it. Meanwhile Dan was landing a punch between the Nomus shoulders at the same speed and strength.

This caused the Nomus head to break off and instantly became a corpse. Izuku and Dan landed on opposite sides of the Nomu both some impressed with what the just pulled off but also kinda disgusted with gore it caused.

Vixen had manager to collapse one of Bakugos lungs and made Kirishima pass out with a bit of heart pressure. She left spinner to handle Tesutesu as she noticed her Nomu was dead. She frowned when she saw Dan standing over it but got a bit surprised when she saw the green haired boy that stood up to her at the beach " _He's here? That means... He's here with Dan."_ She now had a new target to end and she was sure the league of villains would praise her when she killed him.

She walked over slowly towards them "You two have ruined my toy from the league. I'm gonna make you both pay for that!!" They both turned to face as she pulled out a gun The was coloured different from the last one. Both Deku and Dan went wide eyed as she turned the gun on herself. And shot a two darts into her neck. "Victoria... what did you just do!!!"

Her eyes turned red as she grinned insanely "I'm sure you two are familiar with quirk increasing drugs. Drugs that makes a persons quirk stronger. Well I just gave myself a double dose!!!"

Deku gasped in fear "Sh-She's insane!" At the moment the Nomus body began to move away from them and towards her "Before my quirk could only control vital organs. Now with my increased power I can control any part of a body." The Nomus body rips open and wraps itself around her own body. Both hero's and villains stopped fighting staring in shock as Vixen starts using the Nomus body as her own "now I have a Nomu suit equiped with a number of quirks aswell as my own." She stomps her foot on the ground sending the room into a shake.

"You two don't stand a chance. Even All Might in his Prime is an insect to me now!!"

Izuku and Dan shake uncontrollably "We're so fucked" the say in unionson


	12. Chapter 11: Finish The Fight

Dabi looked at the Doctor feeling somewhat impressed but fearful of her. He never really spoke to her unlike Shigaraki and Kurogiri. But even if he did he doubted he would've known just how insane she was. In that moment of distraction a block of ice hit him and the jaw and brought him back to the fact he was still fighting Todoroki.

Vixen stomped turning her Nomu arms into large sharp blades "With that healing quirk of your Dan I know I won't be able to kill you like I want. But I can make you wish you were Dead!!" She lunged forward and both Deku and Dan jumped out of the way to dodge but only just.

Izuku struggled to keep his distance from her " _She's faster and stronger then the Nomu was before! How is that possible... wait.. what if the Nomus blood is mixing with her own? And the drugs she took is also not only increasing hers but the Nomus as well?!"_ He started bouncing around the room like Gran Torino and activates Black Whip using it to try to trip her over.

She grunted and pulled her leg back making Izuku slingshot forward towards her then she simply slid her foot forward kicking him in the chest. The hard blow made him deactivate his quirks and collapse on the ground "Youre delaying the inevitable Boy! You have no chance. No Hope against me!"

"There's always hope..."

Vixen turned towards the voice put was instantly meet with a powerful fist that knocks her over hard.

Dan stared in awe as he looked at the man who stood into protect Izuku

"And do you know why... it's because I AM HERE!!"

Izuku lifted his head up looking "A-All Might?!"

All Might turned and gave Izuku he's signature smile.

 **30 minutes Earlier**

All Might carried young Eri towards Class 3A's dorms with Midnight walking beside him "She's adorable even when she's asleep." Midnight commented. All Might agreed "She's been through so much in such little time." "I read the report Aizawa wrote on the rescue. She's basically been killed and rebuilt over and over. What an awful existence for an innocent child" All Might adjusted his grip on the sleeping child "But she's safe now. Thanks to two of our students she has a chance to learn happiness again."

"All Might!" Both pros turn to see young Midoriya running towards them "Young Midoriya? Is something wrong?" He catches up and pants "No not at all. I just wanted to say goodnight to Eri" "Oh well she's already a sleep" "Please it won't take long" All Might was considering it until something finally caught his attention "Midoriya... why are you in your hero costume?" Midnight raised a brow in realisation "yes... what happened to the suit your were wearing at the Charity event?".

"Oh that? I accidentally spilt punch all over it and this was all I had to wear that was clean" he gave a confident smile. All Might gave Midnight a look and with out warning Midoriya gets kicked flying into the nearest building. Standing where he originally was is now Uraraka "THATS NOT DEKU!!"

With in seconds Iida and Miro show up "where's Eri? Is she safe?" All Might and Midnight look at the students "What the hell is going on?"

Before the question could be answered the fake Midoriya stood up giggling and melting "Wow you've gotten stronger Ochako... I'm so glad we're good friends.." Midoriyas face was replaced but a crazy blonde girl "but our friendship would be great if you could just BLEED A LITTLE MORE!!" The blonde known as Toga launched at Uraraka with knife in hand but she was quick on the defence. Dodging and blocking Togas attacks

Watching the fight unfold the hero's didn't notice the second Toga behind them. Except Iida so he launched his engine legs into a kick in an effort to protect his teachers and Eri from the insane blonde.

Compress stood into view before the pros and Miro "Lets save yourself the trouble shall we? Hand me the girl quietly otherwise my good friend Twice might send another Toga to take you on." By this point Eri was awake and shaking in fear despite being in All Mights arms.

"No. You're not taking her!" Compress simply bowed "As you wish" With that a third Toga jumped out in an attempt to slice all might. But Midnight quickly defended the legend and started fighting.

All Might never felt so useless before. Just a frail old man unable to protect those around him. What kind of Symbol Of Peace can't protect a girl without help. But then he saw something happening in his arms. The frightened child in his arms had her tiny horn glowing. _Is she... using her quirk?_ Before he knew it he felt something inside of him. A fire. A fire the burnt and warmed his heart once before. _It couldn't be? Did she just.._ before he could finish his thought he changed into his Muscle form _one way to find out._ He quickly handy the child to Miro and faced Compress "SMASH!"

With out warning he sent the master of slide of handing through the sky. Without thinking he took out the three Togas turning them into goo in an instant. Everyone looked at him in amazement. The Symbol Of Peace was back.

"I think you three need to explain what's going on" with that Uraraka explained that the Hall was under an attack and how most of the staff got taken out by vixens Nomu. Midnight looked toward All Might"She sounds like a handful. But how do you have your power back?" All Might looked towards Eri who was standing between Uraraka and Miro shyly "I believe I have this young lady to thank. Although I doubt this permanent it should be enough to help the situation at hand. Now You three get to the dorms and lock the doors. Protect Eri until Midnight returns with the Authorities."

Uraraka gently picks up Eri and looks up at All Might "What are you gonna do Sir?" With his signature smile he answered "I'm gonna serve justice"

 **Present. UA Hall**

Deku stands up beside All Might and Dan joins them "Care to explain Blondie?" "I believe young Eri used her quirk on me. Although I do have my power back. I believe I'm only limited time. So must end this quick!"

Deku was amazed but what he heard _wow Eri. I'm impressed. I hope you can help Miro get his quirk back when this is over._ "She's insanely powerful All Might. She's using a drug increased and has turned the Nomu into an over top power suit"

"I see.. maybe on my own this would be a struggle. So I'll have ask a favour from both of you." Dan and Deku look at each other then at all Might "What do you need mate?" "Id like you both to join me in this battle. Maybe with the three of us we can overwhelm her."

The only response they gave him was both powering up "Thank you both."

Spinner watches as all Might punches into Vixen "Dabi! We got a new fighter..." Dabi looked up to All Might "WHAT! If he's here that means... Compress failed..." he sighed and contacted Kurogiri "This mission is a fail get us out of here" spinner falls into a purple mist the moment Dabi gets the call through.

Todoroki launches fire at the blue fire maker but he also disappears into the mist. As vixen stands back up rubbing her cheek she becomes furious. Then Kurogiri appears beside her "The mission is over. Come return with us" "No.. I'm not leaving until I get the revenge I deserve. ILL MAKE THEM ALL SUFFER!!" "If you don't return now they're might not be another chance to get you out" She ignores him and launches towards the three hero's. Kurogiri warps himself out "so be it."

Deku watches as the Nomu suited woman comes charging at them "anyone got a plan." Dan quickly spoke up "yeah. All might and I take her on hard and fast. You wait for her to show a weak spot then take her out." Before anyone could acknowledge the plan they jumped into action.

All might slid between her legs smashing into her knees while Dan comes in from the side jamming his knee into her waist. They both continued jumping and dodging hitting her when they could. Vixen activated her quirk and grabbed both hero's hearts. They both collapse cringing in pain. She stands on top of All Might and activates her Nomu blade arms looking at Dan jamming it into his chest

"GAHHHH!!!!" Just as she began to twist the blade. Deku activates his black whip quirk and wrapped it around Vixens neck. Then activating one for all 55% he started swinging her around like a ball and chain. He swung her around and around slowly getting faster. All Might lines up his fist and performs a Detroit Smash sending woman through the wall and outside into the park.

Deku and All Might rush to Dan But he gets up bleeding heaverly. He's quirk not being fast enough to stop the blood loss fast enough "We need to finish this!" He groans and leads them outside through the newly made hole.

While they were fighting Todoroki knew he'd only get in the of the three so went to help out his friends with the help of an extremely tired Tesutesu they carried Bakugo and Kirishima towards where everyone had evacuated.

Out in the park Deku could hear a combination of both vixen and the Nomus voice roar in frustration. The three powered up and charged towards her. She started breaking apart the Nomu throwing parts of it at the hero's. They'd all split up taking different routes to get to her. Her anger and frustration blinded and she couldn't think clearly or use her quirks properly. All might launched himself from a tree and propelled himself towards her. Dan found enough strength to come in from behind and low jumped from there. Then Deku simply charged in head on. All three pulled back their fists charging up. Vixen was so overwhelmed she began roaring again in frustration

All might: **UNITED**

Dan: **STATES**

Deku: **OF**

All three of them: **SMASH!!!!**

All three hero's fist connected against the villain with over more then 100% each of they're power. Sending out explosive shock waves across the campus.

Vixen began to shatter apart from the Nomu no longer able to hang onto control "no NO. FUCK YOU ALL TO HELL!!!!" A mixture of blue and green light explodes up into the sky. Everyone seeing including Eri and Uraraka as they look out the window of the dorms.

As Dan looked at his shattered arm he could still fill the blood oozing out of his chest. Satisfied that he did what a hero would do he closed his eyes and collapsed.


	13. Chapter 12: Hospital Bed

Dan opened his eyes and saw white. Sitting up he automatically looked around and saw nothing but white surrounding him. He saw that he was no longer bleeding. No longer feeling any kind of pain. Then a calming voice from the past grabs his attention.

"Well Hey there stranger." Dan turned to face a pair of blue eyes and a gentle smile. Followed by a familiar blonde hair "M-Matilda?" He was instantly hit with emotion but one thought instantly came to mind.

"A-Am I dead?" She looks up thinking about it "Hmm yes and no. You are technically dead but you won't be for long. Thanks to your quirk and people back on Earth trying to save you." Dan was disappointed to hear that it was obvious to see on his face "I don't wanna go back Mat. I wanna stay with you..." she reaches out and holds his hand "But you can't stay Danny. It's not your time yet." Tears began to fill his eyes "It wasn't your time either that day... I failed to be the hero you thought I was. I lost you because I wasn't good enough. I couldn't even give you my quirk to save you."

Matilda sighs and pulls herself closer to Dan "I wasn't able to tell you this but you can pass on your quirk to another. I just chose not to take your quirk" He looked up at her in surprise "what? Why?" She smiles "Because it's your quirk. It's your dream to be a hero and help people. I didn't wanna take that dream from you. And I already achieved my dream."

Dan sighs "I'm ashamed to say I never asked you what it was." "My dream Dan. Was to fall in love with you. And I achieved that and wouldn't change anything except one thing. Which is the guilt you carried all this time."

Matilda rested her head on Dans shoulder "I know it doesn't seem like it Danny but the sun will shine again. Although I'm not with you. You will love again. And you will be the hero I know you will be in my heart"

Dan sniffs and wipes his nose "You always knew what to say to me Matilda." She chuckles as he put his arm around her. "Although I don't think I can love again..." she looks up at him "You will Danny. I know you. And who knows you may have meet them already?"

Dan gave her a look "You Know something I don't." She giggles at his statement "maybe... but that's for me to know." Dan rolls his eyes but then feels a slight pain in his chest "ouch. That really hurts." She sits up letting go of him "It's time Danny" he looks up at her wide eyed "No... no I need more time. I don't wanna leave you." She cups his face "It's okay Dan." He begins to tear up again not able to control himself "I miss you so much... I love you."

"And I love you." She leans in and lightly presses her lips to his and the kiss each other as the white light surrounding them fades.

 **Hospital**

A groan escapes Dans lips as he opens his eyes and looks around finding himself alone in a hospital room. At least that's what he thought. "Good to see your awake Dan" Dan looks around for the voice but struggles to find the owner "I must be going mad"

"No you're not." A white ball of fluff climbs into the seat beside him wearing a suit "We unfortunately didn't have a chance for proper introductions at the charity event but I'm Principal Nazu of UA."

Dan simply went wide eyed staring _what the fuck? That little rodent is the head of the biggest hero school in Japan?_ He's thoughts were interrupted by Nazu as he continued to speak "Despite their injuries, All Might and Izuku Midoriya applied first aid to your injures and got you to the hospital in time. They were also admitted and were released a few days ago."

Dan blinked "wait... a few days. Sir how long have I been out?" Nazu simply smiled in thought "Oh about a week." _What the hell. I've been knocked out for a week. But... talking to Matilda only felt like a few minutes._ His mind was trying to process everything but one question quickly came to mind "Mr Nazu... what happened to Victoria?" Nazu looked up puzzled for a moment "Victoria?... oh the villain known as Doctor Vixen. Well she sustained far worse injuries then you but quickly recovered and is now in custody at Tartarus prison."

Dan nodded somewhat relieved at the fact she was still alive and not in a position to harm anyone.

"Now Dan as much I wish I was here to check on your health. I'm in fact here for a different reason." Dan attempted to sit up to face the little mouse properly "Okay. Why are you really here then?" "Well you took on Mr Midoriya as a form of student thanks to our exchange program. Miss Tsuyu was in Brazil with a similar situation. Both countries didn't have a UA school there" Dan tilted his head curiously "okay?" "Basically Midoriya and tsuyu were trails for the school board to see if it's worth the effort to expand to these countries. And thanks to your training with Mr Midoriya the board has seen it fit to begin construction at both Australia and Brazil. But they will need teachers there." Dan cracked his neck out of habit beginning to piece together where Nazu was leading with this "So you want me to be a teacher for the Australian Branch?" Nazu nodded "In the long run yes but you only have experience teaching one student. I'd like you to become a faculty member with my school to gain experience with multiple students and understand what to look for in a school education. If all goes well you'll be running the Australian branch."

Dans face was blank. _I was nearly dead a few days ago and this rat expects me to run a fucking school? I didn't teach Midoriya anything. I just made the kid work and train._ Once again his thoughts were interrupted by Nazu "I understand you need time to think this other and still need time to heal. So you can do both together. When you wish to discuss this more come by my office at UA"

Without a goodbye Nazu hopped off the chair and casually exited the room. Dan was left alone with his thoughts. He remained alone for sometime until a new visitor came in with blinding speed "I AM HERE RUNNING THROUGH THE HOSPITAL LIKE A HE.." suddenly a puff cloud appeared and the once muscular man was now a skeleton having a coughing fit. Dan simply tapped his fingers on the bed waiting for the bloody coughing to end "Good to see you to blondie." All Might wipes his mouth and sits beside Dan "So did your power stay?" All Might shook his head "No it drained from me the moment I landed my last smash. So my original thought process was correct in assuming Eri only gave me limited time back with One For All." Dan nodded kinda disappointed that the symbol of peace couldn't make a grab come back. "So who's the kid?" All Might laid back in his seat "He's doing well. I think him and his mother are gonna come by to check on you this afternoon" Dans ears sat up a little hearing that "I-Inko is coming to see me?" The way he asked grabbed All Mights attention "... yeah she is. With Young Midoriya." Dan simply nodded ignoring the increase of his heart rate. _Why am I feeling like this. I only just meet her. Why do I care she's visiting me. She's Dekus mom that's it. She's nothing special to me at all... is she?_

All Might simply stared and coughed "Sounds like you're over thinking this whole visiting thing.." Dan looked up at All Might "wha? Oh sorry. Been a weird day. Nazu visited me earlier" "To talk to you about the teaching position here right?" Dan raised a brow at all Might "... yeah. How'd you know." "Because it was my idea." All Might said bluntly "Your idea? Why though?" All Might adjust himself to get more comfortable "Because you got great instinct on how to help people reach there potential. Midoriya is a grand example for that. You've helped that boy achieve more with power I gave him then I did. Imagine what you could with a whole class of future hero's. They'll begin their journey thinking the sky is the limit and you'll push them beyond the sky and above. "

Dan Smiled and naturally his Aussie attitude kicked in "How long did it take you to write up that speech?" All Might rubs the back of his neck. A nervous tick he's convinced he got off young Midoriya "actually i more or less thought it up on the spot." Dan nodded impressed "You sure you don't have an inspirational speech quirk. Cause with the shit that fly's out of your mouth is insane." All Might brushed off the odd compliment. He stayed around a bit longer explaining to Dan how the school is temporarily closed for the week while the police investigate the school for a possible leak. The league of villains has always been finding out about top secret plans that the UA staff trying to keep under wraps but they always seem to find out. With the attack at the charity event was the final straw and the police had begun there investigations immediately after arresting vixen.

All Might had to leave since it was his turn to be interviewed by police about what happened. He informed they'll talk to Dan when they feel he's ready to talk.

Now Dan laid back once again alone. He day dreamed about his death experience... or was it just a dream. He didn't know Honestly. Then his mind wondered over to the Green haired family that was going to visit him. Young Izuku his young trainee and Inko. Izukus beautiful mother... _Why did I just think she was beautiful?!_


	14. Chapter 13: Ask Them Out

After a while of talking and finding out that Vixen basically cock blocked Izuku at the dance. Dan was left alone with Inko as the young boy left the room to find a bathroom.

The silence in the room was overwhelming and Dan was simply staring at the end of his bed while Inko stared at the floor twiddling her thumbs. They both wanted to say something polite and make conversation but neither knew what to say. Dan ran through his mind everything possible he could say. _Are you married? Where's your husband? No I can't say that she'll think I'm trying to make a move. You and your son look alike? No. Uh what's your quirk? No no ummm_ he's thoughts were broken by her speaking first.

"I never thanked you for looking after my little Izuku while he was in Australia with you." He looked up at her feeling a bit more comfortable _that'll work_ "Oh no worries. He's a good kid. I personally think he'll make the world a better place when his time comes"

She looked down sadly _ah fuck did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to upset her_ before he could apologise for something he didn't know he did she spoke "I've been hearing that often from his teachers. Especially All Might. Hearing how much confidence they have in him only makes me feel ashamed I gave up on his dream when he was so young. It shattered my heart seeing my little boys dream get crushed because he didn't have a quirk"

Dan looked at her trying to comfort her "But now he has a quirk. A powerful one. And you've supported him this whole time. Don't be upset about something that was out of your control. Focus on the future and now."

She smiles up at him and wipes her tears "Thank you Dan I needed to hear that" He simply shrugs "Its a lesson I've only recently just learnt. Very recently." _Only a couple hour ago I think._ Inko gave the most gentle smile ever that it became infectious that Dan couldn't help but smile back. Then Izuku came back "You two are quiet." Inko blushes and looks towards her son "Oh sweetie... I think I also need the rest room which way is it?" Izuku blinked "uhh go down the hall and you should be able to find some signs."

She instantly gets up "THANKYOUSWEETIEBERIGHTBACK" and races out of the room leaving the teacher and student alone "Uhh what was that about?" Dan shrugged "when you gotta go you gotta go." Izuku sat where his mother once sat "Did you two talk at all" "uh un y-yeah nothing important. But now we're private tell me more about your evening with that Uraraka girl." Izuku shuffled in his seat blushing "what's there to tell... nothing happened..." Dan leaned back in his head "maybe something did and you're just too much of a fucking idiot to notice... tell me everything from the moment you walked up to her." Izuku sighed knowing how stubborn Dan is and tells everything. How she thought it was a dream and she was gonna say something when he was trying to confess his feelings to her. "Honestly I don't think she's into me Dan" Dan nods and leans forward with a whisper "let me tell you something" Izuku leans in "what is it?"

 ** _SMACK!!!_**

Izuku cringes in pain rubbing his head from where Dan hit him across the back of the head "What was that for?!" "When it comes to hero's and quirk use you're without a doubt a genius but when it comes to reading women you're a fucking idiot!" "Whats that supposed to mean?" Izuku continues rubbing his head and Dan face palms in response "SHE LIKES YOU!!!" He basically yelled in frustration and Izuku turned pale

"Wh-what?" Dan groans and does the worst Uraraka impression "Is this a dream? I've really missed you Deku. I'm gonna hold you close and bury my head into your chest cause I feel safe in your strong arms" he returns to his rough husky Australian voice "translation she likes you maybe even more then that."

Izuku thought about it. How could he be so blind to how obvious it was but then again what does she se in him for her to like "what do I do?" Dan cracked his neck out of habit before facing the green haired patch of nerves "stick to the original plan. Confess to her. But you don't have the dance for the romantic scene. So you need to man up and ask her on a date."

"W-WHAT!?!? ICANTDOTHATIDONTKNOWANYTHINGABOUTDATING!!!" Dan raised his hand into a fist "you keep acting like a little bitch and I won't hiesitate To Texas smash you in the teeth boy!" Izuku shut up But was shaking in nerves "It doesn't have to be a proper date. It could be a simple outing of just two friends hanging out that could turn into a date. Keep it simple. Take the girl shopping and then slide in a movie or lunch or whatever the fuck it is you Japanese kids do around here."

Izuku nodded "Okay I can do that I think" Dan Smiled at the boy "Good. Call her now" the shaking nerves returned "r-right now!" Dan began to pull a fist back "Tex..." Izuku quickly backed away "I'm calling I'm calling!!!" He accidentally pumps to Inko as she walks back into the room after a quick apology he exits the room.

Izuku held his breath as he pressed the call button and listened to the ringtone. _What do I say? What if Dans wrong and she doesn't like me but is instead really nice? Oh god I don't think I can do this._ "Hello?" _Crap no turning back_ "H-hey Uraraka." "Deku?! Hey what's up?" "Oh nothing just hanging you know. What about you?" "Oh I'm just in my dorm catching up on some homework." "Oh okay cool." "Is there a reason you called Deku?" _This is it_ "actually i was wondering if you wanted to hangout tomorrow. You know catch up now I'm back you know." There was a pause before she answered "Id love to Deku." "R-Really? Uh uhm g-great. Uh I'll text you later to work out where to go." "I'll look forward to it. Bye" "Goodbye" the nervousness he felt before was replaced with pure joy and relief. _She said yes... SHE SAID YES!!!_ Izuku started laughing insanely in the hospital ward. Meanwhile all the girls that were in Urarakas dorm with her were giggling excitedly and hugging each other.

 **Dans room during the call**

Inko sat back down in her original sit still warm from when Izuku sat in it. She was extremely nervous. She was about to do something she'd never expected herself to do but she felt it was something she wanted to do "So uhm Dan I was wondering.." she paused as Dan looked her way "yes?" _Goodness he has the most handsome eyes... damn it focus Inko!!_ "Umm when you get discharged do you maybe wanna have dinner at my home? I understand you've never had Japanese food before and I'm sure I can make something nicer then any fast food place." Dan simply looked at her curiously _whys he looking at me like that? Was that too forward. Did I rush it? Wait what if he's married? What if I'm asking out a married man!!!"_ He then smiled at her with warmth _Oh my he looks even more handsome when he smiles like that_. She held her breath waiting for a reply "If you could give me a time and address then I'd be more then happy to come." She instantly felt relieved. And took his phone from his bedside and put her details in "I gave you my number too just in case you get lost" then they we'll both interrupted by Izukus insane laughing.

Dan and Inko gave each other just as young Midoriya walked in with a smile on his face that he struggled to hide. Dan smirked to himself _Good in ya mate. Now don't fuck it up._ After a few seconds of no one speaking the Midoriyas decided that it was time for them to leave. After Izuku said his goodbyes Inko followed him out and gave Dan a shy little wave.

Once again the Australian was left alone and processing his conversation with Inko thinking how nice it was for her to invite him to dinner until a thought crossed his mind. _Wait... DID MIDORIYAS MOM ASKED ME OUT!!_


	15. Chapter 14: The Midoriyas Go On A Date

All Might didn't exactly know how to react when he saw Dan. But perhaps shocked is a fitting word "Good God man what are you doing?!" Dan looked up like a kangaroo caught in the headlights "w-what? What did I do?" "Youre shaving with a knife!!!" Dan simply blinked "Oh... you don't?" All Might shook his head "Haven't you heard of a razor or a trimmer?"

"Oh yeah I've heard of those. I was told you need power to use those and I'm out living in the scrub most of the time so I never used one" he continued on. Running the blade of his knife against his skin trimming his facial hair like it was completely normal. All Might was beginning to wonder how he did notice the knife sooner

"Living like a bush pig maybe acceptable in Australia Dan but here you gotta act some what civilised. If you can't shave like a normal person then go to a Barbra or something." Dan brushed the loose hair off his face and continued on "Don't Know If you noticed blondie but I don't exactly have local cash to pay for that fancy shit. I've only got Aussie dollars and the gear I came here with."

All Might leaned back against the wall "why are you shaving anyway? You've basically had a beard the whole time I've known you. Why the sudden change?"

Dan stiffened up "uh. I'm kinda got an invite to go have dinner with someone and I thought I'd better look somewhat respectable." All Might raises a brow "No offence Dan but you don't exactly strike me as a person who cares about what others think." All Might smirked "So my guess is you're trying to impress someone." Dan looked up at the old hero. _How the fuck could he work that out so quickly?_ "Judging by your reaction I'm right. So what's her name... or his?" Dan pouted "I'm not a poofter All Might... it's a girl.." All Might couldn't help but chuckle.

"You didn't tell me her name." Dan closed his eyes cringing taking a deep breath "Inko..." All Might eyes turned into dinner plates and barely whispers "Not Inko Midoriya?" The only response Dan gave was a nod. Suddenly All Might hit the ground having an insane coughing fit. Think it's fair to say the hero was somewhat surprised.

He eventually pulled himself wiping his mouth "How the hell did this happen?!" All Might wasn't angry but he just wanted answers. His a bit of a romantic at heart and curiousity always got the better of him. So naturally those two personality features collided

Dan however started panicking thinking All Might was gonna kill him "I-I DONT KNOW! SHE VISITED ME WITH IZUKU AND WHEN HE WENT TO TALK TO THAT GIRL HE HAS A CRUSH ON SHE ASKED ME TO DINNER AT HER PLACE!!!"

All Might couldn't hide his smile "I see. Curious what were you planning to wear?" Dan shrugged "I don't know. I was just gonna wear jeans and a clean flannel shirt." All Might groaned "You can't go to dinner dressed like you're going to drink at bar." Dan crossed his arms "well sorry but that's all I got!" All Might looked Dan up and Down sizing him up. "You're about between my height in my current form and my muscle form. I'll lend you some of clothes. They may look a tad loose on you but at least you look decent for Dinner." Dan sighed and nodded "Ill owe you a beer then"

 **UA Class 1A Dorms**

Izuku paced back and forth in his room. Kirishima sat back on his bed. He was the only one he could feel like he could talk to about dating. Bakugo would just yell at him. Iida wouldn't support hero's dating he felt, mineta and kaminari were basically pervs so don't really see them having the best advice of the situation. So kirishima was his go to.

"Okay so do you have a plan in mind?" Izuku leaned back against the wall "I can't think of one. I want it to be nice but I don't wanna go over top." Kirishima nodded "Okay well I suggest dinner. Take her to a nice place like a cafe or something. And if you feel like things are going well suggest a movie. If not then just go for a walk."

Izuku nodded "Okay. Okay that's do able. Easy and simple." Kirishima grinned "That's the spirit. Now just get dressed. Keep it casual. I recommend something green. That seems to be your colour." Kirishima looked at his phone "you got an hour so text her saying you too will do dinner and you'll meet her at her dorm." With that kirishima got up and padded Midoriya on the back "Let me know how it goes when you get back. And remember keep it simple."

 **Midoriya residents**

Inko spent most of the day trying to decide what to cook. As far as she knows Dan has really tried Japanese food. And she didn't want him to eat something he didn't like. So she decided to do Shabu Shabu. At least then he can experiment and try different things but keep it basic.

She had everything ready and setup only just giving herself enough time to put on a simple blue dress and let her hair down when she heard the door knock. Taking a deep breath she walked over to open the door.

She was caught off guard when she saw who was on the other side but maybe it was because he looked different. Dan smiled nervously "H-hey?" Inko smiled stepping aside to let him in "You shaved?" Dan walked in "Uh y-yeah it was. Getting itchy" shutting the door Inko lead Dan to the dinner table "Hope you're ready for something that isn't hospital food" Dan looked at the dishes in front of him mouth watering _oh I'm gonna be eating good tonight._

 _ **Outside Urarakas Dorm**_

Izuku was nervous. Understandably. He waited wearing a dark green T-shirt with a yellow kangaroo on it wearing boxing gloves that he got in Australia with Dan. Also wearing black jeans and his signature red shoes. When he saw the door open he wasn't disappointed with what he saw. Uraraka wore a pink button up tank top with a white skirt and black leggings. What stood to him most was here smile and the sparkle in her eyes "You ready Deku?" "Uh um y-yeah... Yes! I'm ready." He said determinedly and she couldn't help herself but giggle. They both walked out towards the train station together with Momo, Tooru and Mina peeking through the window giggling excitedly.

 **Midoriya Residents**

Inko was impressed with the Australian. He at more then she though he would. But that was good, this meant that no food was gone thrown out and wasted.

"That was a rippin feed Mrs Midoriya" she smiled "Call me Inko. I feel old when people call me Mrs Midoriya." Dan nodded "Okay Inko. Thank you very much." "What is it that you Australians say... no worries?" Dan chuckled and nodded "y-yeah that's it." She smiled and went to start washing up but had some assistance from her guest. She appreciated the help as they cleaned up together. They had a casual conversation then eventually got onto the topic of relationships. Rather then bother her with a tragic love story he kept it short and simple explaining how his first and only girlfriend past away in an accident. No need for the details he thought.

"So where's Mr Midoriya? Or is Midoriya your madam name?" She stared at the wall for a moment "oh well Midoriya is Hisashi's family name." Dan nodded not exactly sure how to feel knowing she was married "Hisashi worked away a lot to help earn money for Izuku and I to leave. One night he was coming home early to surprise Izuku for Father's Day but the plane he was in didn't make it..." Dan didn't know what to say or do but just did what he felt was natural "I'm sorry to hear that. Must've been tough on both of you." She simply nodded "Anyway let's not worry about that. Would you like to sit on the couch and watch a movie with ice cream?" Dan Smiled "as long as I don't have to pick the movie and the story line is good I don't care."

 **Outside a restaurant**

Izuku and Ochako walked down the street towards the movie theatre. Izuku was feeling confident so stuck with the plan Kirishima suggested. He then felt a hand take hold of his. He blushed realising it was Ochakos hand. She smiled up at him "You know Izuku. I was having a wonderful time the other night until the attack happened." Izuku chuckled "that makes two of us." "What were you gonna say to me before we were you know _interrupted_?" Izuku went pale "oh um yeah that. Actually you had something to tell me to." Now it was her turn to to turn pale. It was awkward silence for 5 minutes.

Izuku heard her sigh and looked her way "I was gonna tell you after the movie. Like at the beach or somewhere nice." Izuku thought about it "How important is it?" Ochako looked at him "what?" "How important is the thing you wanna say to me?" She blushes turn red "it's... it's pretty big Deku." "Okay let's forget about the movie. We can go another time. Let's go to the beach"

She was gobsmacked "Are you serious?" "Well unless you really wanna see the movie" he shrugged "Beach it is then."

15 minutes later they were walking along the beach "It's crazy" Izuku looked at her "what's crazy?" "Well it's just I remember this being nothing but trash then suddenly someone cleaned it all." Izuku rubbed the back of his neck "Y-yeah. I'm sure it took a lot of hard work. In the couple of months it took" Ochako looked up at Deku raising a brow "You know something about it?" "Uhh well um maybe maybe" he tried to act casual but was failing "You gonna tell me" "why do you want to know" "Becauseen your acting weird over the idea of someone cleaning this beach" he sighed "Fine I cleaned it"

She stopped walking and turned to face him "wait what?!" "I cleaned it. I did it as part of my training for the entrance test at UA... it might've been All Mights idea." "Wait you knew all Might before we started going to school?" _Fffuck I've said too much. How am I gonna get out of this one._ "Um uh n-no I heard him mention it on um the Joe Rogan podcast..." she simply nodded "that doesn't surprise me actually but you cleaned this whole place yourself?"

Izuku looked out towards the water "Yeah. And I'm glad I did." "Me too. Makes the night romantic." She sits down on a park bench on the edge of the sand and Izuku joins her "Deku... what I wanted to tell you the other night I've wanted to say for a while. But I've been afraid to say anything because I don't know how to say it" Izuku thought about what she was saying "if you can't say it then show it. Sometimes actions speak louder then words."

That simple sentence ignited a spark inside Ochako. _He's right. Actions speak louder then words. I know what to do now._ She reaches up cupping his face and pressed her lips against his.

Izuku turns wide eyed but melts into what is his first kiss. She pulls away breathlessly "Do you understand what I've been trying to tell you Izuku Midoriya?" She smiles shyly at him and he nods

"Good so what did you wanna te.." she was cut off by his lips against hers. Kissing deeper then they were moments before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist. Neither wanting to let go so she gently slid herself onto his lap and then they began to battlenof domance with their tounges swirling around tasting each other. She let out a light moan and fine they broke apart panting.

"Did you understand what I've been trying to tell Ochako Uraraka?" She giggles and lays her head on his shoulder and whispers in his ear "I love you Izuku."

 **Midoriya residence**

Dan isn't exactly sure how he ended up in the position he was in. Both Inko and himself were eating bowls of ice cream watching Babe she apparently is her favourite movie from her childhood. They were still watching it but the ice cream was eaten and now Inko was laying against him with his arm around her.

He wasn't complaining. It was nice to be able to relax in such a way. It's something that he craved and missed for a long time so he was more then happy to enjoy it.

Inko was also quiet relaxed. Enjoying Dans warmth around her. She missed being close to someone. She hadn't been this close to anyone in years.

The moment the two lonely souls were sharing was one that they needed and they both understood that.

Eventually the movie ended leaving the two looking at a turned off TV. They both to face each other and look into one another's eyes. Neither are sure how it happened or who made the first move. But they couldn't deny that they were glad it happened. Their lips pressing together slowly taking turns of tugging and lightly sucking the others bottom lip. Eventually Inko slid her tounge into Dans mouth and he light sucked it.

He pulls her in tighter while she runs her fingers through his thick brown hair. The pull away from each other smiling "You know I've missed Izuku being around because it gets lonely her alone. But tonight I'm glad he isn't here." She slowly leans forward for round 2 "that makes two of us" Dan replies before locking lips with the beautiful green haired woman.


	16. Chapter 15: After The Date

Izuku and Ochako slowly snuck into the dorms to see it completely empty "I guess everyone is asleep" the both walked to Ochakos room with her hugging his arm. Standing in front of the door she noticed the light coming in through the door. _Huh I must've forgot to turn that off_ she shrugged and embraced Izuku kissing him again lovingly like they were at the beach.

Izuku couldn't help himself and kissed back holding her close. She opened the door and walked into her room backwards dragging him in with her lips locked together. Once in he closed the door behind him and opened his eyes to look at her. Then something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. He looked up to see every girl in class staring wide eyed at the new couple. Some were shocked while others were desperately trying not to giggle with excitement. Ochako notice Izuku distracted "what's wron..." she looked at the direction he was looking at and mirrored the complete look of embarrassment and shock Izuku had.

Everyone in the room stood in silence for a good 5 minutes until Mina spoke "I think it's fair to say that the night went well?" Neither one answered and Tooru began to giggle "I think we ruined the mood guys" Tsuyu nodded in agreement "We'll talk in the morning. It's getting late isn't it guys" Ochako mentally thanked the young frog hero for leading the girls out of her room.

Soon they were left alone. Izuku still standing like a red statue. Ochako brought him to the bed and helped him sit "Did you know they were gonna be here?" "If I knew do you think I would've been all over you like that?" He nodded "That's a fair point." She layed her on his shoulder " Tsuyu is right. It is getting late."

Izuku nodded looking at the time "I should probably go to my room then" Ochako looked up at him "You could or you could..." she lightly pecks his cheek "... stay here." She let out a seductive whisper that made him shiver "what about the girls? They know we're in here together" she smirks at him "And they think we're to embarrassed to do anything more and you being the sweet guy you are wouldn't go past first base unless he was told otherwise. They won't suspect a thing"

Izuku was red and wide eyed once again _Holy crap she's serious. Is this really happening?! What do I do!_ She giggles "I know what you're thinking. I suggest go with the flow. That's what I've been doing all night" She tugs his shirt up feeling his hard stomach and chest and kissing his neck. In that moment he agreed with her. And he went with the flow.

 **Next Morning: Midoriya Residence**

Inko woke up to the feeling of warmth. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself snuggled against her dinner guest from last night. She smiled remembering dinner then she realised she was naked and so was he. Then the memory of the night flooded back. The kissing, the heat that came off them both. The way he held her. And of course the pleasure. A lot of pleasure.

She never expected to sleep with someone on the first date. But honestly it was hard for her to resist. She hadn't been with a man since her husband. So in a way she had a lot of pent up feelings and energy to release and feel like a woman again. Dan happened to be the one she did it with. Although from the sounds of it he was just as alone as her so maybe she did the same for him as he did for her.

But that's not important now. Right now she was actually happy. She'd hope it last for at least a while.

 **Class 1A Dorms**

Ochako used Izukus chest as a pillow and sighed happily to the sound of his heartbeat and drew circles with her finger in his abs. He stirred awake by her touch "you're awake?" She nodded and he let out a yawn "time?" She looked at her clock "it's about 7:00.. as much as I love being cuddled with you. Maybe you should sneak out before everyone wakes." He nodded in agreement "I'll climb out the window and just saw I got up early to train"

She giggled and pecked his lips "mmm smart idea" he kissed her back starting to think he's getting better at it before gently getting up and looking for his clothes. He began having trouble looking for his underwear until Ochako giggled and place her hands together "Release" his underwear landed on the bed but her bra and panties landed on top of his head. _Oh I remember now. She used her quirk to help us strip. That's oddly hot_ he tossed her clothes back to her and got dressed.

One last loving kiss before he jumped out the window.

Both Midoriyas thought to themselves "Today is a nice day


	17. Chapter 16: Staff meeting

Dan sat at the large conference between Aizawa and Midnight. All though he wasn't officially announced as UA's latest faculty member yet Principal Nezu thought it be best if he was part of the staff meeting with the police.

"So far we're struggling to find any leads on how the league of villains is getting information about UA." Snipe was the first to respond "so it's fair to say none of the teachers are involved at this point" Naomasa nodded "That is correct sir" the teachers all began to think the same thing and it was Midnight who sighed deciding to say it out loud "Then that would have to mean the possiblity of a student being involved." "But how can a student get access to such information with most of the files being in lock down or the information only being for us as the teachers to know?" Questioned Present Mic

Nezu stood up "So many questions and no answers. If we can't find the source then we have no choice but to close down the school for the safety of our students." The roomed filled with gasps and shocks. Dan wasn't expecting to hear that especially since he just accepted the job there.

All Might was the first to speak "Sir that seems a little extreme." "Unfortunately it's not my decision to make all Might but a decision made by my superiors" everyone began discussing "which student could it be? We have records on all of them, history, quirks. And no red flags" spoke ectoplasm

Dan began developing a theory and decided to share it "What if it was a student with a second quirk?"

All eyes were on him and Aizawa looked at him curiously "What do you mean by that?" Dan sat up "what if a student is known for one quirk but has another one. Perhaps something similar to erasers quirk but instead of removing a quirk it can remove memory with pure accuracy. For example you speak to this person and then moments after leaving them you have no memory of the conversation but think nothing of it."

Vlad king leaned on the desk "So how would that get information to the league." Dan continued "well the student would just have to get information like normal but in the event they get caught by one of you they'd simply activate their quirk and you'd have no memory of even seeing a student in a place they shouldn't be."

Midnight crossed her arms "surely we'd notice something like that. They're teenagers surely one would slip up showing off a second quirk" All Might scratched his chin "Not necessarily. Remember young Todoroki had enough self discipline to only rely on his ice quirk for almost the entire sports festival until he clashed with young Midoriya."

Nezu looked at his staff and then to Dan "It's an interesting theory Dan. I'd suggest all members look for such activitiy. For now we need to study each student more closely if we wish to end this problem."

After the meeting Dan walked around campus thinking about his night with Inko. He couldn't help but smile thinking about it but what does it mean. Are they together? Was it just a one night stand. He'd been to afraid to text her and she hadn't spoken to him since he left.

His thoughts were broken when he saw a familiar green haired boy doing push ups under a nearby tree "sometimes i wonder if you take a break at all kid." Izuku sat up finishing one last push up and looks up to see Dan "oh hey Dan."

Dan noticed something different about the boy. It was almost as though he was happier. Dan smirked "So how did your date go?" Izuku blushed rubbing the back of his neck "oh that uh well um. It was great." Dan sat down beside him "Ooo that good huh. Does that mean you two are a thing?" Izuku simply nodded and Dan patted him on the back "Way to go kid. Just go with the flow and it all worked out." Izuku blushed even more hearing the phrase Dan spoke as though he knew what he did. Dan noticed the slight change "You okay kid?"

Izuku nodded "Y-yeah just going with the flow" Dan nodded "so did you get to first base?" Izuku muttered "yeah... that turned into a home run." The last bit slipped out and he instantly blocked his mouth wishing he could take back what he said. Dan went wide eyed looking at the kid "You didn't?!" Izuku didn't answer and looked down "wow kid im impressed. Uh good for you. I guess."

Izuku hid his face "please don't tell anyone."

"Don't sweat about it. In fact I'll tell you something that you can't tell anyone. Deal?"

Izuku looked up at Dan and nodded "okay well. Umm I'm not exactly sure how to say this since it's about your mother" Izuku raised his brow "what's my mom got to do with it?" Dan took a deep breath "Well last night your mother invited me to dinner. I wanted to tell you because you deserve to know."

Izuku stared blankly at Dan. _He's seeing my mom? When? How? Why?_ "I know it's a lot to take in. Especially since it's your mom. But I'm gonna be honest kid I think I like her" _wait did he just say he likes my mom. Does she like him back! This is all too much._ Izuku looks up at Dan "this is a lot to process Dan." "I understand mate. If you wanna hit me then you can get a free hit in next training session" Izuku chuckled "How about I'll give you that hit if you hurt my mom in anyway possible"

Dan Smiles "You're a good kid Midoriya. You got a deal. I'll look forward to teaching you and your girlfriend in class." Dan said getting up "Wait what do you mean by teaching us?"

Dan looked down at the boy "Oh I didn't tell you? They're gonna build a UA in Australia so All Might sweet talked Nezu into hiring me to be a part time teacher here to learn the ropes." Izuku was gobsmacked. The information his been getting in the last few minutes is a lot to process. But was happy to hear the news.

They both went their seperate ways. Izuku had made plans to watch a movie with Uraraka back in the dorms to relax for the rest of the day.

While on his way there he sent a text to his mother _"Do you like Dan?"_


End file.
